EX BOY
by wonowngyu
Summary: Johnny kembali lagi ke Korea karena mendapatkan sebuah jabatan di sana setelah dua tahun di Chicago dan mengajak Anak asuhnya, Mark ikut serta. Namun apa yang terjadi saat Johnny mengetahui bahwa wali kelas Mark adalah Jaehyun yang tak lain adalah Mantan Pacarnya yang menghilang begitu saja? Akankah Johnny mengetahui alasan Jaehyun meninggalkannya? [ JohnJae - NAIK RATING JADI M]
1. Chapter 1

**EX-BOY**

 **Cast** : Johnny Seo Jung Jaehyun as Main, Mark

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance, Lil bit Hurt

 **Rating** : T

 **Standart Disclamer applied**

 **• EX-BOY •**

Johnny menatap Mark yang tampak ragu menarik koper besarnya. Johnny juga menarik sebuah koper besar dengan tas di hadapannya.

"Are you ready?" tanya Johnny sambil mengusap rambut anaknya pelan.

"Yes, Dad" Mark menghela nafas berat. Johnny melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu menghampiri taksi yang menunggu keduanya. Ia dan Mark akan meninggalkan Chicago untuk kepentingan pekerjaan Johnny di Seoul. Yang membuat Johnny mantap mengiyakan ketika mendapat penawaran ke negara dimana Ia menjadi seorang Mahasiswa.

Johnny memasukkan koper milik Mark ke bagasi dan segera menyusul Mark yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang. Mark tampak sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Mengingat kenangan masa sekolah menengahnya disana.

"Dad... Ku dengar disana Bullying masih wajar ya?" tanya Mark begitu taksi bergerak meninggalkan rumah Johnny.

Johnny menyamankan tempat duduknya, lalu mengusap rambut Mark pelan "Tidak, Jika kau bisa mengambil hati mereka" Tentu saja siapa yang berani membully Johnny? Tubuh tegap tinggi dengan tatapan tegas membuat siapapun akan berpikir dua kali.

"Dad, aku takut" cicit Mark pelan. Sama halnya yang Johnny rasakan sewaktu pertama kali kesana seorang diri.

"Ada Daddy disini. Jangan takut" Johnny mencoba menenangkan hati Mark. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuat Johnny mantap dengan pilihannya.

Keduanya mendarat di Seoul setelah berjam-jam melalui perjalanan yang melelahkan di dalam pesawat. Johnny sibuk mengurus kartu abonomen dan mengaktifkan nomor baru untuknya dan Mark. Sedangkan Mark pamit membeli minuman dingin. Mark menatap Daddynya yang tampak menghubungi seseorang.

"Orangnya Daddy sudah menunggu. Ayo kita cari" Johnny menyeret kopernya. Sedangkan Mark sangat lelah sekalipun Ia tertidur di pesawat. Tidak dengan Daddynya. Daddynya sibuk melihat-lihat Album kenangannya dan hampir tidak tidur namun begitu sampai Seoul tidak menunjukan kelelahan sama sekali.

Johnny melambaikan tangannya ke sesosok Pria paruh baya yang membawa kertas bertuliskan namanya dalam hangul. Mark hanya mengikutinya pasrah.

"Ahjussi!" sapa Johnny ramah.

"Johnny-ssi!"

"Ah iya, perkenalkan, Mark. Anakku"

"Well, Tuan, Seingat saya anda meninggalkan Seoul dua taun yang lalu dan kini sudah memiliki putra sebesar ini?"

"Dia sebenarnya Keponakanku. Orang Tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat ketika masih kecil dan Mom yang membesarkannya. Namun kini Mom memberiku hak asuhnya. Mark, ini Kim Ahjussi. Kepala pelayan di rumah Grandpa di Seoul"

"Saya Mark" ujar Mark malu-malu.

Sebuah Mobil berhenti di depan mereka. Johnny membantu Kim Ahjussi memasukkan kopernya dan milik Mark ke dalam bagasi.

"Daddy, Aku nanti ingin tidur"

"Iya, kau bisa istirahat nanti"

Mobil yang ditumpangi Johnny menyelusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang amat Johnny rindukan. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang seingat Johnny dulu masih tahap pembangunan kini sudah selesai. Johnny datang ke Seoul saat musim semi. Dimana hawa dingin masih sedikit terasa. Mobil tersebut memasuki rumah yang sekiranya baru Johnny ketahui.

"Nyonya besar membelikan Anda rumah ini, Tuan. Tenang saja saya sudah mengisi dan merapikannya"

Rumah dengan dua lantai menyambut kedatangan Johnny dan Mark. Tidak terlalu mewah, namun pas dengan selera Johnny. Balkon tanpa atap yang membuat Johnny memikirkan tentang pesta barbeque di malam hari yang ditemani bintang yang Indah saat musim panas, Atau menyaksikan salju turun saat musim dingin yang menenangkan dan indah.

"Ahjussi... Aku ingin berkeliling"

 **• EX-BOY •**

Jaehyun merasakan bahunya di colek. Konsentrasi dimana Ia mengoreksi data siswa membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Ada murid pindahan dari Chicago yang lusa akan mulai belajar disini. Kelasku sudah penuh. Jadi, Aku masukkan dia ke kelasmu, ya?"

"Baiklah. Tidak buruk"

"Tentu saja kau kan pernah menangani Pria Chicago juga kan?" Yuta meletakkan berkas di hadapan Jaehyun yang membuatnya ditatap tidak terima.

"Jangan bahas dia lagi, ku mohon" Jaehyun membuka berkas yang baru saja ia terima. Mark Seo. Jaehyun terdiam sesaat. Kenapa marganya sama?

"Well namanya sama kan? Semoga kebetulan"

"Ya... Semoga saja" Jaehyun memutuskan untuk tidak membacanya lebih lanjut dan tidak menyadari ada sebuah nama yang Ia rindukan tertulis sebagai 'Wali' di berkas tersebut.

Jaehyun melirik jam diatas pintu ruangan guru. Waktunya memberi homerun untuk kelasnya.

"Yuta, Aku ke kelas dulu" Yuta yang tampak sibuk dengan komputernya hanya mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju kelas 10-1 dimana Ia menjabat sebagai wali kelas di kelas tersebut. Kelas yang sebelumnya ramai langsung menjadi tenang begitu Jaehyun masuk.

"Selamat siang" sapa Jaehyun.

"Siang, Sonsaengnim"

"Besok lusa, kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Pindahan dari Chicago"

Seisi kelas lalu bersorak kegirangan.

"Bagi siapa saja di kelas ini yang ketahuan membully, aku tidak segan memanggil orang tuanya" ujar Jaehyun tegas yang hanya dijawab oleh helaan kecewa.

"Buka buku bahasa inggris kalian halaman 78 dan kumpulkan paling lama sebelum Jam pelajaran saya habis. Tidak ada tapi"

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya sembari mencatat di jurnalnya. Matanya tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah foto diantara halaman-halaman jurnalnya. Foto dimana sehari sebelum Ia pergi dari orang tersebut dimana dirinya sedang bersandar pada dada bidang pria itu yang tertidur. Jaehyun mengusapnya pelan, lalu kembali membuka halaman berikutnya.

 **• EX-BOY •**

Johnny tidak mengerti kenapa Ia masih hafal dengan jalan ke sebuah flat sederhana berlantai lima. Flat orang yang sangat Ia rindukan. Johnny turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki flat tersebut. Ia menekan lift menuju lantai 3. Masih sama dengan ingatannya.

Johnny berjalan menuju pintu bertuliskan 15. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut. Bukan orang yang Ia cari, namun masih ada hubungan pertemanan dengan orang itu.

"Johnny?" tanyanya serak.

"Jaehyun tidak disini lagi, Ten?"

"Tidak Ia sudah pindah saat diterima menjadi guru"

Johnny tersenyum mendengarnya, "Bisa aku meminta alamatnya? Aku baru sampai di Seoul sejam yang lalu"

Ten tidak heran. Johnny memiliki stamina yang kuat. Berkutat dengan kegiatan kampus hampir 20 jam, masih terlihat segar.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? Dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Dia guru sekarang. Dan mencarinya di jam sekolah kurasa percuma. Pulang dan Istirahatlah"

"Ten. Please"

"Johnny, Turuti saja apa yang ku minta, Okay?"

"Ten. Aku merindukannya"

"Johnny"

"Aku masih mencintainya, Ten"

Dan Johnny hanya pasrah saat Ten menutup pintunya kasar.

 **• EX-BOY •**

Bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir berbunyi. Jaehyun keluar dari kelas terakhir hari ini dan langsung ke ruang guru. Mengoreksi tugas para siswanya sebelum pulang. Bisa saja Jaehyun membawa buku tersebut ke flatnya agar Ia segera pulang, namun baginya kewajiban di sebuah tempat harus di selesaikan disana bagaimanapun juga.

Yuta, Guru bahasa Jepang yang menjadi teman baru Jaehyun saat menjadi guru di sekolah ini benar-benar membantu. Walaupun Jaehyun rasa Yuta sedikit cerewet, Namun hanya dengan Yuta lah Ia bisa bercanda. Karena sebagian guru di sini lebih tua dari Jaehyun.

Yuta meletakkan sebotol Matcha Latte dingin dan sebuah roti di depan Jaehyun.

"Lebih baik Teh hijau daripada kopi jika kau sedang lembur"

"Arigatou, Nakamoto" Jaehyun menggodanya.

"Aku heran anak-anak kelas akhir sering kali menanyakan hal-hal tidak senonoh padaku. Kau tau Jae? Mereka menanyakan arti desahan pada Video porno yang kuyakin mereka sengaja"

"Itu biasa, Yut. Jangan di bawa berlebihan"

"Aku yakin wajahku memerah saat itu"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jay"

"Hum?" Jaehyun masih mengoreksi satu per satu buku di hadapannya.

"Dulu, Kau dengan orang itu, Kalian sebaya atau bagaimana?"

"Dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Dan terkadang sifat kekanak-kanakannya muncul jika bersamaku. Kenapa?"

"Ada Junior dulu di kampusku yang menghubungiku"

"Lalu?"

"Dia mengajakku keluar akhir pekan besok. Berdua"

"Dating?"

"Aku tidak berpacaran!"

"Bukan tidak, hanya belum" sanggah Jaehyun santai.

"Jay!"

"Jika dia yang menjemputmu berarti itu Date!"

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Aku kan belum pernah pergi dengan orang sini selain dirimu"

"Kau mau bertanya apa, Sensei?"

"Aku harus pakai apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar terlihat tidak gugup?"

Jaehyun hanya mengusap pelan pelipisnya.

"Pakai pakaian yang membuatmu terlihat manis. Tapi aku dulu berpenampilan seadanya karena aku tidak suka terlihat terlalu manis. Dia mungkin akan tertarik. Jika kau terlalu gugup, kunyah permen karet saja daripada kau mengompol di celana"

Yuta memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan buku di hadapannya.

"Jika Ia mengajakmu makan, terimalah. Aku dulu sudah sering diajak ke Restoran ataupun kios kaki lima. Tidak buruk. Yang penting dia bertanggung jawab saat mengajakmu"

"Kau terlihat, Merindukannya?"

Jaehyun terdiam dengan pena di tangannya. Ia merasa orang itu kembali lagi.

 **TBC or End?**

Maaf ya saya bikin fanfict baru lagi padahal yang lain masih on progress TT namanya juga ide di buang sayang TT /bisa aja ngelesnya/ dan ini saya rasa drama pake banget TT

Well. Ini Fanfic pertama saya dengan pair NCT. Saya suka sama JohnJae gara-gara baca ff Thirsty sebenarnya, Kaya tipe saya banget. Ngga bikin uke terlalu girly.

Well, kalau kalian mau saya menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam ff ini, tulis di Review ya! Saya akan pikirkan dulu bagaimana sebelum saya masukin ke Fanfic ini.

Mungkin ada beberapa kata yang asing di telinga kalian atau kalian belum pernah denger?

 **Homerun :** Pelajaran yang dibawakan oleh Wali kelas

 **Flat :** Flat berbeda dengan Apartemen ya. Flat itu biasanya ga sampe 10 lantai dan setiap lantai bisa sampai 5 ruangan. Atau versi elitnya kos-kosan kalo di sini. Kalo Apartemen biasanya tiap lantai cuma 1-2 orang bahkan paling banyak 3 ruang, dan menjulang tinggi. Biasanya harga sewanya mahal (kata temen saya yang tinggal di Seoul)


	2. Chapter 2

**/Flashback - On/**

"Johnny, Bangun sayang..." Jaehyun menepuk pelan pipi Johnny. Membuat pria yang tengah tidur seperti orang mati ini tidak nyaman agar segera bangun mengingat ada kelas pagi. Jaehyun memang pacarnya. Ada saat tertentu dimana Jaehyun harus tegas pada bayi besarnya, Johnny. Membangunkannya saat tidur, menyembunyikan kopi di kabinet bawah agar sang bayi besar tidak meminumnya sewaktu begadang dan bermain game semalaman, dan urusan makan. Bayi besarnya itu tidak begitu menyukai makan makanan yang berat sehingga Jaehyun harus berpikir tiap memasak untuk makan malam.

"Eummm... Aku masih ingin tidur" Johnny hanya menaikkan selimut dan memeluk bantal Jaehyun.

"Johnny kau ada kelas pagi" Jaehyun menarik bantalnya. Ia gemas sendiri melihat Johnny seperti ini.

"Eummm"

"Johnny aku tidak mau kau membolos lagi. Ayo bangun"

Jaehyun mulai kehabisan ide.

"Yasudah aku ganti baju saja di kamar mandi"

Giliran urusan ganti baju, Johnny langsung membuka matanya dan setengah duduk di tempat tidur keduanya. Johnny mendesah kecewa mengetahui Jaehyun mengerjainya. Mengingat Johnny yang sudah duduk tersebut Jaehyun menarik tangannya agar bayi besarnya segera mandi. Namun Johnny tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jaehyun menoleh dan mendapati Johnny yang kini menyunggingkan seringainya. Johnny menarik Jaehyun hingga terjatuh pada pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah membangunkanku dan kini kau harus memandikanku, Baby Jay" Johnny berbisik dengan nada rendah. Mungkin bagi wanita yang mengincar Johnny ini terlihat sexy. Namun tidak bagi Jaehyun.

 **/Flashback-Off/**

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi waktu Seoul. Namun mau tak mau Johnny harus membuka matanya sebelum Mark bangun. Ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Mark. Setidaknya Ia mulai terbiasa membuat telur mata sapi yang tidak terlalu gosong dan asin, ataupun sosis yang gosong seperti bulan-bulan pertama Ia mendapatkan hak asuh Mark.

Johnny membuka kabinet untuk mengambil kopi dan susu bubuk untuk Mark. Hidup dengan Mark membuat Johnny harus menghafal bahan-bahan di dapur agar tidak kehabisan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Mark kelaparan. Setidaknya Ia harus menunjukkan jika Ia mampu merawat Mark agar tidak di jodohkan dengan pilihan Mommynya yang menurutnya jauh dari tipenya.

Sebenarnya, Johnny ingin membiasakan Mark dengan makanan Korea. Namun saat mampir ke sebuah Supermarket setelah dari tempat Ten, Ia hanya mengambil bahan-bahan yang Ia gunakan untuk sarapan selama di Chicago. Nutella, Keju, Sereal, Havermout mengingat Johnny tidak menyukai makanan berat di pagi dan malam hari, Telur dan beberapa sosis. Dan bagi Johnny, memasak menu standar sarapan tanpa gosong atau keasinan saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

Johnny mengambil empat butir telur. Satu orang dua butir. Ia ingin memastikan Mark sarapan bergizi agar bisa menyerap pelajarannya dengan baik. Johnny memecahkan telur tersebut didalam mangkuk sebelum memanaskannya di penggorengan. Itu yang Johnny tonton dari video tutorial. Mengingat pertama kali Johnny memecahkan telur dengan cara meremasnya.

Menunggu telur matang pun Johnny membuat kopi untuknya dan susu untuk Mark. Dengan sedikit usaha karena Johnny lupa memberi minyak pada penggorengan, Sebuah telur terhidang diatas piring dengan bentuk yang tidak karuan. Johnny mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya untuk membalik telur tersebut dan membuat kuningnya pecah.

Setelah dua piring telur dan sosis tersaji, Johnny berjalan menuju kamar Mark. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi dan sejam lagi Johnny harus mengantar Mark ke sekolahnya.

"Mark? Bangun, Son" Johnny menepuk pelan pipi Mark.

"5 menit lagi Daddy" Mark menyamankan posisinya. Johnny merasa Ia telah menyaksikan bayangan dirinya saat orang itu membangunkannya dulu.

"Mark. Today is your first day. Dont be Lazy"

"hmmm"

Johnny mulah kehabisan ide. Namun Ia tidak mau berbuat kasar terhadap Mark.

"Yasudah. Jika Daddy sudah berangkat jangan menyalahkan Daddy jika kau harus naik Bis" tentu saja Johnny tidak sepenuh hati mengancam mark. Kemampuan Mark membaca hangul sangat lemah sehingga seharian kemarin Johnny mengajari Mark membaca hangul.

"You Win, Dad" Mark terbangun dan langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya. Johnny menuju lemari Mark dan mengeluarkan setelan seragam Mark.

"Well, Kau harus membiasakan memakai jas, ya" Johnny meletakkannya di kursi meja belajar agar Mark tidak kesulitan mencarinya.

"Ya..." ujar Mark yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Johnny keluar dari kamar Mark dan menyadari sesuatu. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurus keperluan Mark sehingga Ia teringat jika belum menyetrika Kemejanya.

"Fuck!"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Jaehyun melihat kotak bekalnya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan bangga. Nasi, Kimchi, Telur gulung, dan sebuah sosis. Tampaknya baru kali ini Ia menyiapkan isi kotak bekal seramai ini. Ia juga membuat pancake telur untuk sarapannya. Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya membuatnya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ini terlalu pagi untuk Seorang Yuta merindukannya.

"Yut-"

"Jay! Aku bangun kesiangan lagi. Juniorku itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena meneleponku malam-malam"

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa tidak tega untuk memarahi Yuta karena baru kali ini Yuta berurusan dengan Pria Korea, Selain dirinya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"ia menceritakan masa-masa kami di kuliah dan menceritakan kenapa Ia sempat berhenti kuliah sementara waktu"

"Well, terdengarnya kalian sangat dekat?" Jaehyun mengolesi selembar roti dengan selai. Untuk Yuta. Jaehyun yakin jika saat ini pria itu masih di tempat tidurnya dan belum beranjak walaupun mengaku bangun kesiangan.

"Tidak juga. Tapi, entah kenapa aku sangat senang mendengar ceritanya. Ia bekerja paruh waktu di restoran cepat saji untuk membiayai kuliahnya"

"Yuta, Jika kau tidak segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap, Aku akan menutup teleponmu. Masih ada hal yang perlu aku kerjakan sebelum berangkat" Jaehyun membuat roti selai agak banyak hari ini.

"Kau terdengar seperti Ibu Rumah Tangga saja" Jaehyun mendengar bunyi air. Mungkin Yuta sudah bangun dan beranjak menyikat giginya.

"Nakamoto" Jaehyun tidak keberatan Yuta memanggilnya seperti itu. Karena Jaehyun-lah orang pertama yang Yuta hubungi saat mendapatkan masalah dan berbagi kesenangan.

"Jay, Bagi tips menghadapi Pria"

"Memang kau sudah punya pacar?" Goda Jaehyun yang membuatnya yakin jika seseorang yang berbicara dengannya melalui telepon bermuka masam.

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

"Ini kartu untuk mengantri makan siang di kantinmu nanti. Jika kau melihat seperti portal di stasiun tadi, Kau harus menempelkan hitam-hitam ini di sensornya. Ini seperti kartu bis. Dad sudah mengisinya untuk makan siangmu selama sebulan. Ingat, jika kau tidak menempelkannya, portalnya tidak akan terbuka dan kau tidak bisa mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan" Johnny memberi penjelasan sebelum Mark meninggalkan mobilnya.

"Aku paham, Daddy" jawab Mark malas karena sudah lima belas menit Johnny memberikan beberapa kartu di hadapannya dan memberikan penjelasan. 

"Dan ini beberapa lembar uang tunai. Jaga-jaga jika kau tidak berminat dengan menu makan siang disana dan kau ingin membeli roti isi atau susu. jangan lupa pakai supitmu. Jika kau kesulitan memakai supit, pakai saja sendok" 

Mark bermuka masam. Johnny mengingatkan kejadian memalukan kemarin. Mark berusaha mengambil sayuran dengan supit dan berakhir Mark kehilangan nafsu makannya. 

"Baiklah Dad" 

"Dad akan menjemputmu sore nanti" 

Mark turun dari mobil Johnny dan menatap gedung sekolahnya dengan ragu. Ia bahkan tidak hafal nama sekolahnya mengingat Ia mendengarkan ajaran Johnny dalam sesi belajar hangulnya kemarin setengah-setengah. 

"Son!" teriak Johnny. Mark menoleh ke arah Johnny. "No Tatter Tots In Korea!" 

Mark pernah berlibur ke Korea sesekali. Dan itu berbeda karena sekarang Mark akan menetap di sini untuk pekerjaan Johnny. 

"God, Please Save Me" Mark berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Sebelum kemari Ia banyak mendengar jika Bullying masih wajar. Entah di kalangan Foreigner atau sesama Koreanya. Yang Ia takutkan adalah disekap. Johnny pernah menguncinya di kamar karena Mark pergi ke Club diam-diam saat itu. Dan kebetulan hujan yang membuat listrik padam. Dan Ia menangis ketakutan dan membuat Johnny tidak tega melihatnya. 

Mark juga khawatir dengan geng-geng di sekolah. Ia menonton dramanya Lee Min Ho dan menyaksikan Go Hyesun dilempari telur. Mark kasihan dengan Daddynya yang juga mencuci bajunya. 

Kegiatan Orientasi sudah berjalan dua bulan sebelum Mark pindah dan tidak ada sesi 'menghampiri-berkenalan-dan-berteman'. Mark menatap tulisan hangul yang di tuliskan Daddynya pada sebuah kertas. Dan juga pelafalan dimana Ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya nanti. Daddynya menuliskan 'Ruang Guru' dengan hangul. 

"Permisi... Aku siswa baru di kelas 10-1. Dan Daddyku bilang aku harus menemui wali kelasku terlebih dahulu. Dimana aku bisa menemukan wali kelasku?" Mark bertanya pada seseorang Guru yang baru saja masuk ke Ruang guru. Tentunya dengan curi-curi pandang pada kertasnya. 

"Ah kau pindahan dari Chicago itu ya? Hey Boy, Nakamoto Yuta. Japanese Teacher" Yuta mengulurkan tangannya dan membuat Mark 'kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?' 

"Mark Seo. Nice to Meet You, Ahjussi" Mark menjabat tangan Yuta dan membuat Yuta sedikit melongo mendengarnya. 

"You must call your teacher With Son-saeng-nim, Boy" Jaehyun baru saja masuk dan tidak sengaja. mendengar pembicaraan Mark dan Yuta. "Jung Jaehyun. Wali kelas 10-1 dan guru Bahasa Inggris" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya. 

Mark menjabatnya dengan sepenuh hati. 

"Maafkan aku. Sonsaengnim" ujar Mark kepada Yuta. 

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dulu sewaktu pertama kali di sini salah memanggil Jaehyun dengan nuna juga" ujar Yuta menunjuk Jaehyun dengan dagunya. "Jay, tampaknya kau harus memberikan tambahan pelajaran bahasa Korea untuk Mark". 

"Kau mau, Mark?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil meletakkan jasnya di mejanya. Dan menyiapkan beberapa buku pelajaran dan memberikan kotak makan berisi roti kepada Yuta. Jaehyun juga menawarkan roti kepada Mark. 

"Tidak Sonsaengnim. Aku sudah sarapan dengan sosis dan telur tadi" 

"Kau benar-benar Ibu yang baik" Yuta memeluk erat Jaehyun. 

"Nakamoto. Hentikan itu" 

"Kau jahat sekali" Yuta meninju bahu Jaehyun pelan "Ibumu jahat sekali hanya memberimu telur dan sosis. Seperti perlakuan Jaehyun kepadaku" 

"Sebenarnya Sonsaenim, Daddyku single parent. Dan Daddy tidak suka makan makanan yang berat untuk sarapan dan makan malam" 

Jaehyun merasa tidak asing. 

"Kenalkan saja pada Jay! Jaehyun Ibu rumah tangga yang rajin!" Yuta menunjuk kotak bekal yang di bawa Jaehyun "Lihat! Guru mana yang sanggup membuat dua buah bekal ke sekolah di pagi hari? Ku jamin, Mark, Kau tidak akan kekurangan gizi nantinya jika Jaehyun menjadi Ibumu" 

Jaehyun menggandeng Mark "Ayo Mark, Tinggalkan saja Dia. Maklum, Dia masih single di umurnya sekarang" 

"Jay!" 

Mark hanya terkikik. 

Mark berjalan mengikuti Jaehyun. Jaehyun sedikit menjelaskan tentang jam pelajaran di Seoul. Jaehyun dan Mark memasuki kelas 10-1. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Semua siswa sudah duduk di bangkunya. 

"Mark, Kenalkan dirimu" Jaehyun meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja guru. Tidak menyadari jika sebuah foto yang merupakan kenangan terakhirnya bersama pria itu terjatuh. 

"Halo. Aku Mark, Dan Aku pindahan dari Chicago. Mohon bantuannya" ujar Mark kaku. 

"Mark, Ada bangku kosong di dekat Jeno. Duduklah di sana" 

Ada sebuah kursi kosong di barisan kiri. Barisan meja guru. Mark berjalan pelan dan melihat selembar foto yang jatuh tak jauh dari meja guru. Ia berniat memberitahukan Jaehyun namun terhenti karena Jaehyun sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. Mark berniat akan memberikannya nanti. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku, Mark tidak sengaja melihat sesosok di selembar foto tadi. Jaehyun yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya di dada seorang Pria yang tertidur dan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Mark memperhatikan sesosok yang terpejam itu dengan seksama. 

"Ini kan... Daddy?" 

Mark hanya memasukkan foto itu kedalam sakunya. 

* * *

**• EX-BOY •**

* * *

"Dimana foto itu?" Jaehyun membolak-balikan Jurnalnya dengan seksama. Memastikan foto itu tidak terselip di lembaran lain. Yuta yang baru saja mengisi Homerun di 10-4 itu menatap Jaehyun bingung. 

"Ada apa Jay?" 

"Kau ingat foto yang ada di jurnalku kan?" tanya Jaehyun cemas. Yuta mengangguk "Foto itu hilang! Aku takut foto itu jatuh di tempat lain dan di temukan orang lain! Bagaimana nasibku nanti?" 

"Mungkin terjatuh di Flatmu?" 

Jaehyun menghela nafas lelah. 

"Mungkin saja. Tapi aku takut Yut!" 

"Ya karena itu kenangan terakhirmu dengannya" 

Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya putus asa. Yuta menarik Jaehyun untuk berdiri. 

"Ayo ke Kantin. Aku lapar" 

Yuta dan Jaehyun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Mata Yuta tidak sengaja menatap Mark yang sedang di kerjai oleh siswa kelas akhir. Dimana Mark telah menempelkan kartu siswa, namun di dului oleh siswa tersebut sehingga portalnya tertutup dan membiarkan Mark kembali ke belakang berulang kali. 

"Jay, tampaknya kau harus menjadi Ibunya Mark agar Mark tidak kekurangan gizi" Yuta menolehkan kepalanya agar Jaehyun melihat Mark. 

Dan saat Mark sudah menempelkan kartu siswa ke sekian kalinya, Penjaga kantin tersebut memasang tulisan 'MAKANAN HABIS' yang membuat Mark mendesah kecewa. Jaehyun yang tidak tega menghampiri Mark dan mengajaknya duduk bersama. 

"Sonsaengnim, Aku akan beli roti dulu" Jaehyun menahan Mark. Ia memberikan kotak makan yang berisi nasi kepada Mark. 

"Makan ini saja. Kau cuma sarapan telur, kan? Setidaknya kau harus makan berat unuk makan siang" 

Yuta menatap Jaehyun takjub. Setaunya Jaehyun akan memarahinya saat Ia diam-diam mengambil lauk Jaehyun dan kini Jaehyun memberikan semua kotak makannya kepada Mark. 

"Tapi Sonsaengnim-" 

"Aku sudah terbiasa berbagi makanan dengan Yuta. Habiskan saja" Jaehyun menyunggingkan senyuman dan menatap Mark. Tangannya membuka kotak makan berisi roti. Masih ada beberapa. Untung saja Jaehyun membuat sedikit banyak dan Yuta tidak menghabiskannya seperti orang kelaparan. 

"Terima kasih banyak, Sonsaengnim" 

"Mungkin kau belum terbiasa dengan Korean Cuisine kan? Kami orang Korea selalu menambahkan Kimchi saat makan. Itu aku membuat Telur gulung dan sosis" 

Mark menatap takjub isi kotak makan Jaehyun. Bagaimana seorang pria rajin membuat makanan selengkap ini? Sayangnya Mark hanya menemukan Supit disana. Membuat Mark mau tidak mau memakannya dengan supit. Yuta tertawa melihatnya. 

Jaehyun memukul pelan dahi Yuta. "Jangan menertawai anakku!" 

Mark memakan bekal Jaehyun dalam temang. Didalam pikirannya Ia terus memikirkan foto Jaehyun dan Daddynya tadi. Namun Mark sedikit kikuk bertanya karena ada Yuta.. Setidaknya ini hal pribadi dan Mark diajari Daddynya akan hal itu. 

* * *

**• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Johnny memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di bawah pohon tak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah Mark. Johnny membuka lagi berkas-berkas yang belum Ia tuntaskan di kantornya. Johnny harus multi-tasking. Mengingat ia Single Parent. 

Johnny melihat anaknya yang sedang bercengkerama dengan seorang guru sambil keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum wajar. Tampak setelah Mark melihat mobil Johnny, Ia berpamitan dengan guru tadi dan menghampirinya. 

"Daddy" sapa Mark. 

"Bagaimana? Dapat teman baru?" Johnny menyimpan berkasnya dan Mark melempar tasnya kebelakang. Mark cemberut, Ia ragu harus menceritakan kejadian di kantin atau tidak. 

"Belum. Namun ada 2 guru yang sekiranya seumuran dengan Daddy yang baik padaku. Yuta Sensei dan..." 

"Sensei? Memang ada guru bahasa jepang?" 

"Ada. Dan pagi tadi saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku salah memanggilnya Ahjussi" 

Johnny hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. 

"Kau mau makan apa? Ayo kita beli" 

"Cheeseburger? 

"No, Son" 

Yuta melihat mobil ayah Mark yang perlahan meninggalkan sekolahannya. Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun yang menghapirinya. 

"Lama menungguku?" 

"Tidak. Namun Mark sudah di jemput Daddynya" jawab Yuta sarkas. 

Keduanya berjalan bersampingan menuju halte tak jauh dari Sekolah. Para siswa sudah keluar 15 menit yang lalu dan membuat keadaan sekitar sekolah menjadi sepi. 

"Jay. Ceritakan tentang orang itu dong" 

"Kau ini kenapa suka sekali membuatku bercerita tentang orang itu, sih?" 

"Kurasa dia satu-satunya pria yang berhasil membuatmu hanya mencintai dia kan? Kau ini, banyak guru senior perempuan yang menyukaimu" 

"Aku tidak tertarik kepada mereka, Yut. Dan aku tidak mau berpacaran saat ini. Nah bagaimana jika kau menunjukkan foto Junior yang mengajakmu berkencan di akhir pekan itu. Aku penasaran sekali" 

Pipi Yuta bersemu merah muda manis. Yuta mengeluarkan ponselnya ragu dan Jaehyun mengambilnya begitu saja. Di sebuah aplikasi chatting, Jaehyun meng-klik percakapan pertama yang diyakini adalah orang yang diceritakan Yuta. Membuka profil orang tersebut dan terpampang nama 'Taeyong-ie' 

"Panggilannya manis sekali" goda Jaehyun. 

"Jay!" 

"Aku merestuimu berpacaran jika kau mengenalkannya padaku" 

"Kau ini iri saja. Dulu kau memanggilnya dengan apa?" 

"Bear..." Karena badannya yang tegap dan tinggi, namun hangat saat mendekap Jaehyun. 

"...Kerbau..." Ia sangat susah di bangunkan. 

"...Daddy" itu panggilan erotisnya. 

"...Bayi besar" Jaehyun menamainya seperti itu pada kontak di ponselnya. 

"...Menyebalkan" Jaehyun selalu memanggilnya seperti itu jika merajuk padanya. 

"Tidak ada romantisnya ya" Yuta memotongnya. Dan tepat saat itu sebuah Bis berhenti di depan mereka. Jaehyun dan Yuta memilih tempat duduk paling belakang. Dan berebut duduk di sebelah jendela yang dimenangkan oleh Jaehyun. 

Yuta memotong Kitkat Strawberrynya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun selalu keheranan dengan apa yang Yuta bawa. Yuta selalu bilang jika Ia tidak membawa bekal namun terkadang banyak makanan ringan yang manis di tasnya. Pocky, Pepero, Kitkat, Snickers. Jaehyun berkali-kali mengingatkan Yuta akan diabetes dan Yuta mengelak jika Ia sudah banyak makan makanan sehat dan harus di seimbangkan dengan makanan manis. 

"Daripada kau membawa Kitkat, Kenapa kau tidak membawa bekal saja?" Tanya Jaehyun. 

"Jika aku membawa bekal, kau tidak akan memasak untukku. Kau seperti Ibu keduaku. Well jika aku punya uang lebih aku akan mengajakmu ke jepang dan memperkenalkanmu pada Ibuku, 'Ibu, Ini Jaehyun. Ibu yang merawatku dengan baik di Seoul namun sangat cerewet'" 

"Aku pernah diam seharian dan kau menangis, kan?" Jaehyun tidak pernah membawa ucapan Yuta ke hati. Ia tahu jika Yuta menyayanginya sehingga sering menganggap Jaehyun seperti Ibu keduanya. Dan Jaehyun tidak keberatan. 

"Jay, kenapa kau memberikan seisi bekalmu pada Mark? Selain karena dia anakmu. Beri aku alasan logis. Kau saja tidak pernah memasakkan satu kotak penuh untukku" Yuta tiba-tiba menjadi Serius. 

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. Ia memang tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba menawarkan kotak bekalnya padahal bisa saja membeli roti isi. 

"Mark membuatku teringat Johnny. Johnny susah makan, Coffee kisser, namun memiliki asam lambung. Johnny tidak suka makan nasi saat malam dan aku sering kebingungan membuat gantinya. Untuk siang saja jika aku tidak membawakannya kotak makan, Ia tidak akan makan. Ia fokus belajar. Aku dan Johnny sering bertengkar karena masalah itu" 

"Kau pernah bertanya kenapa?" 

"Johnny pernah makan makanan berat karena Ia sangat lapar sebelum bertanding basket. Kau tau hadiah pertandingan itu? Beasiswa Universitas ternama di tempatnya. Ia berpikir jika Ia mendapatkan beasiswa, Uang dari Ibunya akan ia tabung untuk belajar menjadi DJ. Namun timnya kalah karena Ia sedikit kesusahan melakukan lompatan. Sejak saat itulah Johnny tidak menyukai makan makanan berat dan makan jika sekiranya ia lapar" 

"Hanya karena itu?" Yuta memandang tidak percaya. 

"Dia Big Baby. Hatinya lembut dan sangat sensitif. Jika kau mengetahuinya lama. Ia mungkin akan terlihat tegar, tapi tidak" 

"Jay, Seandainya, jika kau bertemu lagi dengannya, apa kau akan mengungkapkan perasaan yang masih kau simpan?" Yuta tau Jaehyun masih sangat mencintai Johnny. 

Jaehyun terlihat berpikir, dan raut wajahnya menjadi tertekan, "Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Jaehyun pelan. 

* * *

**• EX -BOY •**

* * *

Mark tertegun melihat Daddynya menyantap Zuppa Soup sebagai makan malamnya. Daddynya bercerita jika hanya makan siang dengan Burito, karena kebetulan ada pertemuan disebuah hotel. Mark saja memesan pasta dan chicken and mushroom, hanya ayam panggang dan saus jamur dan terdapat sayuran rebus. 

Mark tiba-tiba teringat foto Jaehyun tadi. Ia ingin menanyakan pada Johnny, namun Mark melihat kelelahan di wajah Johnny. Mark tidak tega. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya. 

"Son? Kau kenapa? Apa hanya dengan memandangi makanan kau akan kenyang?" Johnny melihat tangan Mark terdiam dan terlihat sedang berpikir. "Apa tidak seenak pasta buatan Chef di tempat kita?" 

Mark menggeleng cepat. Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun pasta yang ia dapatkan sedikit terlalu matang. 

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak baik memikirkan sesuatu jika makan. Makan ya makan. Kau mengingatkan Daddy pada orang itu saja" 

Bagus! Mark melihat sebuah kesempatan untuk menanyai Daddynya lebih lanjut, "Siapa Dad? Dad tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang orang itu sebelumnya" 

Johnny tersenyum. Namun Mark melihat di balik senyuman Johnny ada sebuah luka yang sekuat tenaga di tutupi, "Orang yang sangat Daddy cintai. Namun di tentang mati-matian oleh Nanny. Dan mungkin karena tidak tahan lagi, Ia meninggalkan Daddy. Beberapa hari sebelum Daddy berencana mengajaknya tunangan dan bahkan sudah memesan sebuah cincin" 

"Daddy tidak mencarinya?" 

Johnny tersenyum tipis. Tentu saja Mark tidak tahu siapa neneknya, "Ia menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Daddy sudah memeriksa ke rumah orang tuanya, namun kosong. Daddy menggila selama dua bulan. Dan hampir saja Daddy memakai obat-obatan terlarang" 

Mark menatap Johnny horror, "Tentu saja Daddy tidak memakainya. Saat itu banyak teman Daddy saat kuliah yang memakai benda tersebut. Tapi Daddy selalu teringat oleh orang itu. Saat Daddy sakit dan dokter memberi Daddy berbagai macam obat saja dia menangis saat Daddy tidak melihatnya. Apalagi jika Daddy memakai barang terlarang?" 

"Tapi dia kan meninggalkan Daddy" 

"Son. Daddy rela melepas impian Daddy sebagai pemusik agar Nannymu memberi izin. Dan itu hanya berjalan beberapa bulan saja. Daddy tidak pernah menyesal berbuat sesuatu untuknya. Karena Daddy benar-benar mencintainya" 

"Apa Daddy menemukan penggantinya?" 

"No One, and Never. Its hard to find person who know you better than you know yourself. Son, if you find that one, Dont let that person go. You will never find the same if that person go away" Johnny tersenyum sembari menatap Mark. 

* * *

**• EX-BOY •**

* * *

 **/Flasback On/**

"Jay" 

Johnny menatap ragu Jaehyun yang kini sudah bersiap akan pergi dengannya. 

"Ya?" 

"a-aku" Johnny harus bingung bagaimana Ia menceritakannya kepada Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun mengusap lengan Johnny lembut. Memberikan senyuman hangat seolah-olah berkata 'jangan khawatir' 

"Ada apa, Sayang?" 

"Mom menarik mobilku" 

Jaehyun mengusap pipi Johnny dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"John... Kan ada kendaraan umum. Ada Bis, Kereta, Taksi. Kita juga masih bisa berjalan kaki. Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Sayang?" Jaehyun tahu jika pacarnya ini tak terbiasa naik kendaraan umum. 

"Aku takut tidak membuatmu nyaman" 

"John, Aku rela menukar mobil itu untuk waktu sedikit lama bersamamu. Kita bisa naik bis dan duduk bersebelahan. Malah lebih dekat jika dibandingkan naik mobil. Justru kurasa berkencan naik kendaraan umum itu jauh lebih romantis. Kita lebih banyak berbicara dan kau tak perlu terlalu lelah karena menyetir" 

"Sungguh kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Johnny ragu. 

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan John. Dan mungkin aku akan senang karena aku bisa bersandar padamu jika didalam bis" 

Senyum Johnny terlihat jelas. Johnny tau jika apa yang di ucap dan perlakuan Jaehyun untuknya itu tulus. Johnny mungkin tidak seperti Jaehyun karena sedari kecil ia terbiasa dengan mobil kemanapun ia pergi. Ibu Jaehyun adalah seorang guru di tempatnya dan sang Ayah membuka sebuah toko ikan dan daging. Hidup sederhana membuat Jaehyun mau tidak mau harus naik kendaraan umum untuk berpergian. 

"Hng... John.. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai kasir di Coffee Shop milik Dosenku. B-bolehkah aku mengambilnya? Hanya paruh waktu, John" 

"Memang uangku tidak cukup?" 

"Bukan seperth itu John" sanggah Jaehyun cepat. 

"Lalu? Kau ingin membeli sesuatu? Akan aku belikan" 

"John... Hubungan kita mulai di tentang Orang Tuamu. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti parasit yang hanya menempel padamu di hadapan Orang Tuamu-" 

"Kau beranggapan seperti itu?" Amarah Johnny naik seketika. Beberapa saat yang lalu Jaehyun meyakinkannya jika tidak apa-apa untuk tidak memakai mobil. Dan sekarang? 

"Johnny aku juga ingin bekerja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu terus-terusan. Apalagi selama ini kau yang membayar sewa flat dan belanja kebutuhan. Wajar jika Orang Tuamu marah dan mulai menarik fasilitasmu" 

"Jay, dengarkan aku. Mom menarik mobilku karena aku sudah lama tidak pulang ke Apartemen atau menemui Mom. Mom sudah sepakat mengizinkanku bersamamu sewaktu aku menukar keputusanku menjadi Disk Jokey. Ini bukan mulai menentang hubungan kita, Jay. Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau bekerja. Fokus pada kuliahmu" 

"Johnny. Aku ini laki-laki juga sepertimu walaupun posisiku dalam hubungan kita adalah Bottom. Kau kira wajar jika seorang laki-laki hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan kebutuhannya ditanggung oleh orang lain? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, John!" 

"Kau menganggapku orang lain? Begitu?" Johnny menatap sinis Jaehyun. 

"Johnny!" 

"Jay. Aku menghidupimu, tidak dengan uang Orang Tuaku. Melainkan keringatku sendiri. Mom memperkerjakanku dan aku juga di beri gaji. Memang kau tidak pernah melihatku ke kantor, Tapi aku mengerjakan beberapa berkas untuk Mom. Uang itulah yang aku gunakan untuk sewa flat dan kebutuhan kita" Johnny meremas pundak Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun tau. Johnny tidak pernah bisa di bantah. 

'Andai kau mengetahuinya, John' batin Jaehyun lirih. 

Dan itulah pertengkaran terakhir mereka sebelum Jaehyun pergi. 

**/Flashback-Off/**

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Mark melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang Ia tempati dengan Johnny. Ia heran kenapa tidak ada satupun pekerja di rumahnya. 

"Nanny hanya ingin melihat seberapa jauh Daddy bisa menanganimu. Dan jika Daddy tidak bisa menanganimu, Daddy harus menikah dengan pilihan Nanny dan tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk bersatu dengan orang yang Daddy cintai" kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Johnny seakan-akan tertanam didalam pikiran Mark. Mau tak mau Mark juga harus mandiri, Jika menginginkan Daddynya kembali bersama orang itu-yang Mark yakini Jung Jaehyun, Wali kelasnya. 

Rumah yang ditempati mereka tidak begitu luas. Ada penyedot debu otomatis yang bisa membuatnya berkeliling ruangan dan menghisap debu sendiri, selama tidak tertahan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bergerak. Dilantai dasar terdapat Ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga, Ruang kerja Johnny, Garasi, Tempat mencuci dan menjemur pakaian, Ruangan kosong yang Johnny gunakan untuk menyetrika baju, Dapur dan Kamar mandi kecil. 

Di lantai satu ada Kamarnya Johnny, Kamar Mark, dua buah Kamar tamu, dan sebuah kamar mandi cadangan, Mengingat disetiap kamar terdapat kamar mandi masing-masing dan perpustakaan kecil. Terakhir dilantai dua, Johnny memakai unsur balkon dengan atap terbuka yang luas. Cocok untuk pesta barbeque di musim panas, atau melihat salju karena ada sebuah perapian. Dan juga beberapa kursi malas bewarna putih. 

Terkesan seperti rumah lainnya pada kompleks yang sama. Namun bedanya terasa lebih sepi karena rumah sebesar itu hanya ditempati dua orang saja. 

Sungguh, sebenarnya Mark ingin menanyakan foto itu kepada Johnny. Namun hatinya mengucapkan 'jangan sekarang'. Ia perlu memperdalami tentang Ayahnya. 

**Sementara itu ditempat lain di saat yang sama,**

Entah sudah berapa lama kamar Jaehyun terlihat berantakan. Pelaku hanya memperhatikan kekacauan yang Ia buat. Dimana foto itu berada? Hanya itu satu-satunya kenangan terakhir bersamanya. 

Jaehyun bisa mulai merasakan air matanya turun. Ia takut jika fojo tersebut ditemukan oleh orang iseng dan menyebarkan berita miring tentangnya. Kakinya mulai lemas dan Jaehyun hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada tempat tidurnya. 

"Dimana foto itu sebenarnya" Jaehyun mengusap kasar rambutnya. Ia merasa putus asa. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kepadanya besok. 

* * *

**• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Jaehyun terlihat tidak fokus memotong bahan-bahan yang akan Ia masak untuk sarapannya nanti. Ia akan membawa tiga kotak bekal ke sekolah hari ini. Untuknya, Mark, dan Yuta. Saat di Bis sewaktu pulang kemarin Yuta tidak berhenti merengek kepada Jaehyun untuk juga dibuatkan bekal. Dengan rayuan, "Jay kau sudah kuanggap sebagai ibuku sendiri dan kau tega membiarkanku kelaparan? Ibu macam apa kau ini?" dengan Aegyo yang menurut Jaehyun tidak imut. Jaehyun tidak keberatan dengan embel-embel 'Ibu' 

Jaehyun menambahkan Chicken Katsu yang sekiranya akan membuat Yuta kegirangan. Sekalipun hampir 3 tahun Yuta di Korea, Yuta pasti akan merindukan makanan khas tanah kelahirannya. Jaehyun menata masakannya pada kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Nasi putih, Sayuran rebus, kuah Kari ala Jepang dan Chicken katsu tadi tersusun rapi di dalam kotak makan tersebut. Jaehyun menambahkan chicken katsu untuk bagian Mark dan menyimpan sebuah sendok didalamnya. Mengingat Mark belum terbiasa memakai supit dan Yuta menertawainya sangat kencang. 

"Sudah selesai"

Jaehyun melirik ke arah jam dinding diatas pintu dapurnya. Pukul 5:45. Jaehyun harus memastikan Flatnya rapi sebelum berangkat dengan Bis. Walaupun laki-laki, Jaehyun cekatan membersihkan flatnya. Dia suka rapi dan bersih. Sehingga Yuta memanggilnya Ibu dan akan senang sekali bila Jaehyun menginap di tempatnya, Karena akan membantu Yuta bersih-bersih. Jaehyun mandiri sejak kecil.

Ia pun mendapatkan ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pangglan masuk. Jaehyun sudah menduga jika Yuta meneleponnya dan selalu bercerita jika ia tidak sabar namun gugup menunggu hari sabtu karena diajak junior semasa kuliahnya dulu. Padahal, hari ini masih Rabu, batin Jaehyun.

"Yut aku sedang beres-beres. Ada apa?"

"Aku bangun tidur dan mendapati Taeyong mengirimiku Voice note sapaan selamat pagi. Aahhh aku dibuat meleleh olehnya, Jay"

Jaehyun sudah menduga, "Kenapa kau mau saja? jelas-jelas pasti bau karena ia belum menyikat giginya"

"Kau ini Jay tidak pernah mengizinkanku bahagia, ya. Cari pengganti orang itu sana. Ah iya ngomong-ngomong, aku mendengar gosip jika Daddynya Mark sangat tampan. Ah aku jadi ingin membandingkannya dengan Taeyong~"

"Kau kata siapa?"

"Kemarin ada seorang gadis di kelasku yang bilang tidak sengaja melihat Daddynya Mark dan menceritakannya di grup chat kelas"

"Dan seorang guru bernama Nakamoto Yuta bersemangat jika menyangkut gosip?"

"Hehe. Aku jadi penasaran. Banyak siswiku yang berjanjian untuk menunggu kedatangan Mark dan melihat sendiri Daddynya. Apa benar jika Daddynya Mark itu tampan atau tidak. Ah sudah dulu Jay aku juga penasaran jadinya. Bye! Aku akan berangkat duluan da-ADUH SELIMUT SIALAN" Jaehyun mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh dan umpatan dalam bahasa Jepang, itu pasti Yuta "Jay aku terjatuh!"

"Mana yang berdarah? Mau kupanggilkan Ambulans atau Taeyong?" Jaehyun bersemangat menggoda Yuta.

"JAY!"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Mark memakan burgernya dengan tenang sementara Johnny terlihat uring-uringan ketika menyesap kopi yang masih agak panas. Johnny bangun sedikit terlambat karena semalam memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan berakhir Drive Thru untuk sarapan mereka. Jalanan tidak terlalu padat namun Johnny enggan mengebut karena tangan kirinya memegang gelas kopi bergambar siren.

"Daddy jika lelah, sebaiknya ajari aku menyetir saja. Jadi kita bisa bergantian"

"No. Kau masih kelas sepuluh Mark. Dan berada dijalanan tidak semudah yang kau kira. Emosimu masih labil dan saat kita di jalan, kita di haruskan memiliki emosi yang stabil" Johnny mengumpat tanpa suara ketika Ia lupa meniup kopinya sebelum meminumnya.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, Dad"

"Inh bukan wajah kelelahan, Mark"

"Lalu?"

"Ini wajah pejuang mencari uang yang sebenarnya. Lelah itu wajar. Karena kita di bayar untuk lelah" Johnny mencoba membujuk Mark. Harus Johnny akui Ia memang sedikit kelelahan. Namun ia tidak mau jika Mark mencemaskannya. Johnny bekerja memang untuk Mark, "Jika kau ingin membantu Daddy, Tumbuhlah menjadi pemuda mandiri dan pintar. Sehingga Daddy tidak akan di jodohkan dengan seseorang yang mungkin juga kau tidak akan menyukainya, nak"

Mobil Johnny berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Mark. Johnny membuka kaca mobilnya dan memasikan Mark masuk dengan aman. Mengingat Johnny yakin jika putranya itu juga merasakan bully. Badan Mark tinggi, namun kurus. Tidak sepertinya.

'Aku suka memelukmu seperti ini, Beruangku. Badanmu besar dan hangat'

Johnny teringat ucapan orang itu yang selalu memanggilnya Bear dengan nada yang manis. Johnny menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Mark.

Dan tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah Mark, sebuah Bis berhenti di halte terdekat. Beberapa siswa dan Jaehyun terlihat menuruni Bis tersebut. Samar-samar Jaehyun mendengar beberapa siswa berbisik.

"Memang benar ya apa yang dikatakan siswi 10-4 itu. Ayahnya Mark tampan sekali. Ah tidak dapat ayahnya, anaknya pun boleh juga"

"Ayahnya Mark tidak terlihat seperti paman-paman, menurutku. Lebih terlihat seperti kakaknya sendiri"

"Aku pun tidak keberatan jika jalan bersama Ayahnya Mark"

Jaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Siswi di kelasnya Yuta cepat sekali menyebarkan gosip seperti wali kelasnya. Jaehyun pernah mengajak Yuta pergi namun Yuta terlambat satu jam hanya karena tidak mau ketinggalan gosip terbaru. Tak jarang, Jaehyun menjadi korban Yuta yang gemas atau anarkis ketika mendengarkan gosip.

"Jay, Hari ini kau di minta mengisi pelajaran olahraga untuk 10-1 dan 10-4. Gurunya diare sehingga tidak masuk hari ini. Gabungkan saja anak-anakku dengan kelasmu"

"Yut jangan-jangan kau juga dimintai ya?"

Yuta terkikik "Kau kan tau sendiri Jay jika aku malas bergerak"

"Baik aku akan mengisi pelajaran olahraga dan kau yang mengisi pelajaran bahasa inggris nanti"

"Baiklah"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Mark memegang ponselnya panik. Ia menunggu sang Daddy meneleponnya. Mark kesulitan membaca jadwal dan tidak menyadari ada pelajaran olahraga. Mau tidak mau Mark harus menunggu Daddynya. Jaehyun, selaku guru pengganti pun memberikannya keringanan padanya. Jaehyun masih di ruang ganti dan mencari sesuatu. Siswa laimya sudah menunggu untuk pertandingan persahabatan basket di halaman sekolah.

Mark mendapati ponselnya berdering dan dengan sigap mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Daddy?"

"Son? Kau dimana? Daddy sudah membawakan baju dan sepatu olahragamu. Daddy tidak tau dimana lapangannya"

"Daddy dimana?"

"Di... Ruang guru?"

Mark mengingat jalan yang ia tempuh dari Ruang guru "Lurus saja hingga ada tangga lalu belok kanan. Di situ lapangannya. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu Dad karena tidak boleh meninggalkan lapangan hingga gurunya kembali"

"Baiklah"

Johnny berjalan mengikuti arahan Mark. Terlihat beberapa siswa sudah bermain basket. Membuat Johnny teringat masa sekolahnya. Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Bola yang di gunakan untuk bermain tadi menggelinding hingga mendekati kaki Johnny. Beberapa siswa dilapangan memberikan kode untuk melemparnya lagi kelapangan dan siswi menjerit kegirangan. Johnny memberikan seringaiannya.

Dengan sekali lemparan jauh, Bola tersebut masuk ke dalam Ring dan membuat para siswi makin kegirangan. Sementara beberapa siswa mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Johnny. Dan Johnny kembali fokus untuk alasan ia kemari saat ini. Ia mencari Mark dan menemukannya yang menatap Johnny kagum dekat loker.

"Bagaimana? Daddy hebat kan?" tanya Johnny.

Mark hanya mengangguk sembari mengambil tas yang Johnny bawa. Dan Johnny memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Yuta mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

"Yuta Sensei Daddynya Mark kesini dan melemparkan bola basket kedalam ring dengan jarak jauh!"

Yuta mengernyit bingung. Tak lama kemudian sebuah video singkat muncul di percakapan tersebut. Memang sesosok Daddynya Mark tidak begitu jelas terlihat karena sang perekam tidak fokus. Namun saat Daddynya Mark melemparkan bola dari jarak jauh dan langsung masuk sangat terlihat jelas. Jemari Yuta bergerak lincah mengetikkan sesuatu di grup chat kelasnya.

"SIAPA SAJA YANG MEREKAM DADDYNYA MARK SAAT MEMASUKKAN BOLA DENGAN WAJAH YANG JELAS, BERIKAN PADAKU JIKA INGIN MENDAPAT TAMBAHAN NILAI. SIAPA CEPAT DIA DAPAT"

Dan Yuta kebingungan banyak jawaban dari para siswi yang merekamnya.

"WAJAH YANG JELAS DAN FOKUS"

Yuta mendapat sebuah chat pribadi yang mengirim video tadi. Yuta teringat oleh seseorang yang pernah Jaehyun tunjukkan fotnya begitu melihat wajah Daddynya Mark.

"Ini kan..."

Wajah Yuta pun memucat.

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

"Aku membuatkan kalian bekal" Jaehyun meletakkan kotak makan yang Ia bawa tadi di tengah meja. Dan membaginya untuk Mark dan Yuta. Yuta menatap kotak bekalnya kegirangan.

"Apa Sonsaengnim tidak keberatan?" tanya Mark tidak enak sementara Yuta sudah melahap sayuran rebusnya.

"Tidak, Mark. Makanlah yang banyak"

"Terima Kasih Jay sudah memberiku makanan yang sangat kurindukan. Rasanya seenak buatan Ibuku" Yuta memandangi Chicken Katsu yang akan ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu" pamit Jaehyun meninggakan mereka setelah menutup kotak bekalnya.

Mendapati Jaehyun yang sudah tidak terlihat, Yuta memberikan ponselnya kepada Mark.

"Tuliskan nomormu di situ"

"Untuk apa Sensei?" tanya Mark bingung.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu nanti padamu"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Jay akan keheranan nantinya. Sudah tulislah saja"

Mark menuliskan beberapa nomor di ponsel Yuta dan mengembalikan pada sang pemilik. Yuta meletakkan sebungkus kitkat matcha di hadapan Mark.

"Terima kasih"

"Sensei, Ini apa?"

Yuta memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kenapa anak ini banyak bertanya?

"Itu cokelat, Mark"

"Iya aku tau ini cokelat. Yang aku tanyakan apa ini rasa Wasabi? Karena warnanya hijau" Mark tidak bisa membaca tulisan jepang di bungkus kitkat itu. Yuta menepuk dahinya.

"Itu Matcha. Kau tidak pernah minum matcha? Teh hijau, Mark. Jika kau juga tidak tahu kapan ada waktu luang aku akan mengajakmu membeli matcha"

"Hanya membeli Matcha?" Yuta meringis karena kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Ya. Setelah itu aku akan memulangkanmu"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Para siswa mulai meninggalkan kelasnya. Termasuk Mark.

"Itu anak barunya" Ujar Seorang siswa yang menunggu kepulangan Mark.

"Bawa dia"

Mark tidak tahu apa-apa ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh beberapa siswa. Seingatnya Ia tidak pernah mencari masalah disini. Mereka mengajak Mark ke sebuah kamar mandi yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. Mark ketakutan menghadapi ketiga siswa itu.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Mark takut-takut.

Kedua siswa tadi masuk sementara seorang berjaga di depan pintu.

"Kudengar kau pindahan dari Chicago. Dan pasti banyak uangnya kan? Berikan kepada Hyungmu ini untuk membeli buku sayang" Seorang siswa mengusap pipi mulus Mark dan dengan sigap melepas tas Mark. Mark tidak bisa melawan karena siswa yang membawa tasnya lebih tinggi.

"Periksa tasnya"

Mark melihat buku-bukunya dijatuhkan ke lantai yang kotor. Siswa yang mengusap pipinya tadi merogoh sakunya dan mencari dompetnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Jaehyun tiba-tiba masuk dan menatap tajam ke arah kedua siswa tadi. Siswa yang sedang mengobrak-abrik tas Mark mengangkat tangannya.

"Kembalikan dompet anak itu" Perintah Jaehyun.

Siswa tersebut hanya menurut dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut sambil menutup pintu. Jaehyun tidak menyadari jika knop pintu tersebut berkarat dan susah dibuka dari dalam. Jaehyun membantu membereskan buku milik Mark.

"Apa mereka menyakitimu, Mark?"

"T-tidak Sonsaengnim"

"Ayo kita pulang" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mark dan disambut dengan senang hati.

Jaehyun memutar knop pintu yang sedikit berkarat tersebut. Mata Jaehyun membulat mengetahui jika pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka. Jaehyun memucat.

"Sonsaengnim?" tanya Mark khawatir.

Johnny keluar dari mobilnya melihat Mark yang tak kunjung keluar dari sekolahnya. Siswa yang lain sudah meninggalkan sekolah sehingga sepi namun Ia tidak kunjung melihat Mark. Johnny memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Dimana dia" Johnny tidak sengaja melihat guru yang kemarin berdiri di gerbang bersama Mark.

"Permisi, apa anda mengenal Mark?" tanya Johnny.

"Ah iya aku kenal dengannya. A-aku Yuta" jawab Yuta takut-takut.

"Apa Mark sudah pulang Yuta-ssi?"

"Tadi ada seseorang yang melapor pada wali kelasnya jika Mark di hadang. Namun melihat wali kelasnya yang mencarinya kukira Mark sudah pulang"

Mata Johnny membulat mendengarnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi Johnny berlari kedalam gedung dan di ikuti Yuta yang membawa dua tas, miliknya dan Jaehyun.

"Mark? Kau dimana Mark?" Johnny berteriak di lorong.

"Jhonny-ssi.. di Jepang para siswa biasanya menyekap temannya di kamar mandi yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi dan mungkin disini juga begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana tempatnya"

"Apa?"

Yuta mencoba menghubungi Mark namun tidak menjapat jawaban.

"Tidak ada sinyal.. Biasanya tempat yang kulewati dan tidak ada sinyalnya itu di...sana" Yuta menunjuk kesebuah lorong tempat gudang dan janitor. Johnny langsung berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

"Mark! Kau ada dimana?"

"Aku disini Dad" Johnny mendengar suara Mark yang lemah dari dalam ruangan sebelah gudang.

"Mark?!"

"Daddy Help me! Aku takut!"

Johnny memutar paksa knop pintu yang sudah berkarat itu namun tidak bisa terbuka. Begitu pula mendorongnya dengan bahu. Johnny menitipkan jasnya pada Yuta dan melipat lengan kemejanya hingga kesiku.

"Mark? Atau dengan siapapun kau disana. Jangan berdiri di belakang pintu, nak. Daddy akan menendangnya" Hening sebentar. Yuta terlihat memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kepada Jaehyun dan Mark.

"Sudah Dad!"

Johnny mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menendang pintu tersebut dengan tenaga dalamnya.

"Terbukalah, Berengsek!" Johnny menendangi pintu tersebut berkai-kali.

'Brakk'

Pintu tersebut terbuka setelah Johnny menendanginya. Johnny melihat Mark di pojok ruangan yang ketakutan.

"Mark, are you okay?" Mark mengangguk dan memeluk Johnny.

"Jaehyun!" Yuta histeris melihat Jaehyun pingsan.

Mendengar nama orang yang ia cari, Johnny menoleh. Ia melihat Jaehyunnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Johnny memeluk tubuh Jaehyun sangat erat. Ini Jaehyunnya. Orang yang Johnny cari sekuat tenaga bertahun-tahun.

"Baby Jay? Wake up" Johmny menepuk pelan pipi tembam Jaehyun.

"Jay! Bangun Jay!" Yuta menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jaehyun. Namun tetap tak adaa respon.

"Dia pingsan. Jaehyun ketakutan jika terkunci di sebuah ruangan"

Johnny mencoba menggendong Jaehyun sekuat tenaga. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang terkuras tadi, Johnny membawa Jaehyun keluar dari kamar mandi yang tidak terpakai itu

"Bawa Jay ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak. Jay tidak akan menyukainya. Aku tau cara merawatnya" ujar Johnny tegas.

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Jaehyun merasa kepalanya sedikit ringan. Seingatnya tadi Mark melihatnya membuka pintu kamar mandi yang macet dan sekarang ia berada di kamar?

"Sudah bangun?"

Astaga. Jaehyun hafal suara ini. Jaehyun menoleh ke samping kanannya. Johnny?

"John?"

"Iya. Ini aku, Johnny" Johnny mengusap pipi Jaehyun. Meyakinkan jika lelaki di sebelahnya tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kau... Ayahnya Mark?" Dalam hati Jaehyun berharap Johnny belum menikah dan mengatakan tidak. Sungguh, Ia sangat merindukan Johnny. Beruangnya.

"Iya... Aku ayahnya Mark"

"Oh..."

Jaehyun menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga. Johnny sudah menikah. Jaehyun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Sebelum istrimu pulang" Jaehyun memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Aku belum menikah"

"Jangan bercanda, John. Sungguh tak apa jika kau sudah menikah" hati Jaehyun remuk begitu bibirnya berkata seperti itu.

"Aku memang ayahnya Mark. Ayah Asuh. Dan aku masih menunggumu untuk mau menikah denganku..."

"Tapi John... Kita sudah selesai, kan?"

 **To Be Continued**

Mungkin saya bakal di geplak readers waktu ngasih TBC seenak udelnya. Tapi ya kalo ngga gitu ga penasaran kan? wkwk /Ketawa setan/ Btw, di part terakhir kebetulan ngetik sama muter Lies - Bigbang dan agak baper ngetiknya. Anjir karma buat saya kayanya.

Btw, yang soal makan di kantin itu, Ada beberapa sekolah di Seoul yang pake sistem kaya mereka dapatnya wadah kotak kalo perumpamaannya di sini nampan. Nampan ya jangan keliru tampan. Dan biasanya ada ± 7 sekat. Isinya biasanya Nasi yang di campur wortel atau nasi putih biasa, Sup, tempat buat side dish berjumlah 3 buah dan pasti ada kimchinya. Side dishnya biasanya sayuran rebus, tempat sendok + supit.

Terimakasih buat kalean-kalean yang Reviews, Fav, Follow. Saya ga nyangka ada juga yang suka Johnjae padahal saya yakin kebanyakan taunya Jaehyun Top. BUAHAHAHAH. Anyway, saya juga ditagih ff ini sama temen real saya -_-

Ah iya, Happy Brithday Daddy John! Ultah pertama setelah debut cie cie.

At Least, Terima kasih kritik dan sarannya! Saya ga keberatan kok di sksd-in karena tau saya ga sempurna. Yang sempurna hanya cinta dedi joni ke mama jay EAEAEA

Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya lagi untuk chapter kali ini :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Saya peringatkan jika Chapter ini naik Rated jadi M, Ya. Tolong ya adek-adekku sayang yang tercinta sebelum kalian berumur 17 tahun jangan baca ini karena saya gamau menodai otak kalian. Ada adegan ranjang walaupun saya ngga yakin mereka ngelakuinnya bukan di ranjang (?) Tunggu kalian umur 17 Tahun. Gimana kalo 3 tahun lagi baru 17 kak? Ya bacanya 3 tahun lagi. eh ga deng. TAPI jika kalian tetep ngeyel, ya terserahlah. Akumah bisa apa/? itu yang tanggung kalian sendiri.**

Wajah Johnny menegang, "Apa?" Ia memastikan telinganya masih berfungsi.

"Johnny, its over. I can't back to you. Sorry" suara Jaehyun bergetar.

"Jay, Kau meningalkanku tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan alasan kepadaku. Kau tak tahu bagaimana kecemasanku? Kau tidak tahu jika aku seperti orang gila mencarimu! Dan bertarung melawan iblis dalam diriku yang merayuku untuk kembali ke dunia itu. Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya aku bertahan tanpamu, Jay" Jaehyun melihat keputus asaan dimata Johnny, "Dua bulan aku antara hidup dan mati tan-"

Jaehyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Johnny. Sementara tangan yang lainnya mengusap pipi Johnny yang ia rasa sedikit tirus, "Kau tidak memakai barang itu lagi, kan?"

"Hampir... Dan aku selalu teringat padamu yang menangisiku saat itu..." Johnny teringat masa kelamnya dulu.

Jaehyun menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga. Di peluknya Johnny dengan erat dan di usapnya surai cokelat itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Jay? Dan kenapa kini kau tidak mau kembali padaku? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Jay aku tak mengapa jika kau jujur"

"Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta lagi kepada orang lain sementara isi hati dan pikiranku adalah dirimu?"

"Jika kau cinta kepadaku, kenapa kau pergi waktu itu? Apa karena Mom? Jika iya, Aku memiliki kekuasaan saat ini dan aku bisa berbuat semauku kepada perusahaan itu"

"Jika kau mencintaiku, jangan lakukan itu. Jangan pernah"

Johnny menatap Jaehyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah menangis, "Jangan menangis. Aku merasa tidak ada gunanya jika kau menangis. Tak apa kau tidak mau bercerita kepadaku. Dan..." Johnny menghembuskan nafas berat "Aku akan berusaha menerima keputusanmu yang tidak mau kembali kepadaku" Johnny menunduk.

"Kemana Johnnyku yang dulu? Yang berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya apapun caranya?"

"Jay.."

"Dulu, Johnnyku itu sok pahlawan sekali. Dia tidak pernah naik sepeda kayuh dan tetap saja memaksaku untuk duduk di boncengannya sewaktu pulang dari air terjun. Saat itu entah aku yang gemuk atau dia yang bodoh membuat stang sepedanya tidak fokus sehingga aku dan dia terjatuh. Eh, dia saja sih yang terjatuh, aku masih bisa berdiri" Johnny bisa melihat senyuman manis yang ia butuhkan bertahun-tahun ini, "Saat itu dipikiranku, Sepedanya tidak apa-apa kah? Atau rusak kah? Mengingat yang membawanya orang bodoh"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tau kau panik sewaktu melihat ada luka di dahiku"

"Tentu saja. Karena wajah tampan ini sangat disayangkan jika terluka atau di lupakan" Jaehyun mengusap pipi Johnny. Johnny memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

Digenggamnya tangan seputih salju itu. Perlahan Johnny mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaehyun. Jaehyun tahu apa maksudnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyambut ciuman dari Johnny. Johnny perlahan menempelkan bibirnya.

'BRAK'

Kedua insan yang akan berciuman dengan hangat itu menoleh ke pintu yang dibuka paksa.

"Daddy aku lapar dan aku tidak tahu cara menyala-" Mark terdiam melihat Johnny yang melemparkan tatapan mematikannya.

"Ah kau lapar? Baiklah aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" Jaehyun turun dari tempat tidur Johnny dan membenarkan letak bajunya. Ini tidak di buka oleh Johnny. Percayalah!

"Kita Delivery order saja. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kau pingsan tadi"

"Jika Delivery Order, Kau tidak akan makan"

Mark menundukan kepalanya saat sang ayah yang mengomelinya yang lupa jika harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ketika akan membukakan pintu. Jaehyun yang sedang mengiris tofu untuk sup itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini juga salahmu sih. Seharusnya kan kau prioritaskan anakmu. Jangan bilang jika kau terlalu sibuk dan lupa jika dia harus makan malam?"

"Kadang begitu Sonsaengnim"

"Demi Tuhan! Johnny, Mark itu sedang masa pertumbuhan! Jangan samakan makannya dia dan makanmu yang seperti perempuan itu!"

"Tapi Jay..." Johnny ketakutan saat Jaehyun mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya.

"Tapi apa? Lihat dia kurus begitu"

"Jadi benar kenapa alasan Yuta Sensei memanggil Jaehyun Sonsaengnim dengan sebutan ibu" ujar Mark lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Johnny.

"Ya memang dia seperti Ibu rumah tangga"

"Kalian ini tertular virus gemar berposipnya Yuta, ya?" tanya Jaehyun yang kini mulai menyalakan kompor.

 **Sementara itu di Flat milik Yuta-**

Yuta tiduran di karpet tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman. Kaki kanan ia naikkan ke tempat tidur sedangkan tangannya menggenggam ponselnya.

Taeyong-Group chat kelas-Taeyong-Group chat kelas-Ibunya-Mark-Group chat kelas-dan Taeyong lagi.

Yuta memang nyentrik. Ia lebih banyak bercanda di Group chat kelasnya. Percayalah, murid dikelas Yuta lebih banyak perempuannya. Itulah kenapa ia sangat suka bergosip di grup chatnya. Bahkan Yuta tidak segan membuka sesi untuk konsultasi pribadi. Jika ada muridnya yang bercerita, ia akan mendengarkannya dengan senang hati. Jika ada muridnya yang menanyakan tampan atau tidaknya seorang laki-laki, dia akan menilainya dengan jujur.

Ada sebuah chat dari Mark yang membuatnya tertegun.

'Yuta Sensei, Jaehyun sonsaengnim dan daddyku tadi berciuman'

"APA?"

Yuta harus menanyakannya besok kepada Jaehyun.

"Tanyakan kapan Jay akan pulang"

Lima menit kemudian Yuta mendapat balasan dari Mark.

"Kata Daddy, Aku dan Jaehyun sonsaengnim besok tidak bersekolah dulu"

"LALU YANG MEMBUATKANKU BEKAL SIAPA" Yuta menjerit pilu. Ia segera mendial Jaehyun.

"Ha-"

"JAY KAU INI BAGAIMANA TEGA SEKALI KAU TIDAK MASUK SETELAH BERTEMU PACARMU DAN MEMBIARKANKU KELAPARAN BESOK KAU TAU KAN JIKA AKU TIDAK SUKA MAKAN MAKANAN YANG TIDAK DI- TUNGGU KAU SIAPA HAH?" Yuta merasa jika suara yang mengangkat teleponnya bukanlah Jaehyun.

"Aku Johnny, kau siapa menelepon kekasihku malam-malam begini hah? Kau mau menggodanya? Ku beritahu ya kekasihku tidak akan menyukai bocah ingusan sepertimu. Dia lebih suka pria yang matang. Jadi berhentilah berharap dan mengganggu kekasihku lagi atau aku akan menghajarmu-PIP"

Yuta termenung. Yuta sangat yakin jika itu Johnny.

"What The..."

Johnny meletakkan ponsel Jaehyun kembali diatas meja samping tempat tidur. Jaehyun yang baru saja kembali dari kamar Mark setelah memberi obat penurun panas. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Mark mengeluh tidak enak badan.

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"Ada yang mengganggumu. Aku baru bilang halo dan dia sudah berteriak tanpa jeda"

Penasaran Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka Log panggilan.

"Astaga! Ini Yuta!"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Jaehyun membuka perlahan kedua bola matanya. Tubuhnya berat. Johnny mendekapnya erat dan dengan senang hati meminjamkan lengannya untuk bantal Jaehyun. Jaehyun melihat kearah jam yang berada diatas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka. 4.45. Astaga ia bangun lima belas menit lebih lama dari biasanya. Kenapa ia selalu manja jika bersama Johnny sih? Dia kan menginap disini dan tidak enak jika bermalas-malasan. Dengan sandal rumah, Ia segera pergi ke dapur.

Jaehyun melihat sisa nasi semalam yang masih agak banyak dan memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng yang di selimuti oleh telur dadar. Tidak susah mengingat ia menemukan banyak telur di kulkas Johnny dan mendapati beberapa ada yang membusuk karena pecah pada cangkangnya.

Jaehyun juga membuatkan kopi yang sekiranya tidak begitu pekat untuk Johnny dan menyembunyikan kopi yang sudah tinggal separuh itu di kabinet bawah. Jaehyun kesulitan mencari kotak bekal di tempat penyimpanan Johnny tapi tidak menemukannya. Jaehyun rasa ia harus membelikan satu untuk Johnny.

Tiga piring yang sudah terisi oleh nasi goreng dan telur itu tersaji diatas meja makan dan kini saatnya Jaehyun membangunkan bayi besarnya dan juga Mark. Ia membangunkan Mark terlebih dahulu, sekedar melihat keadaan Mark. Jaehyun melihat Mark yang sedang meringkuk di dalam selimut.

Tangannya memegang kening Mark. Masih panas namun tidak sepanas semalam, "Mark, Ayo bangun. Sarapan dulu" ujar Jaehyun pelan.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali..."

Jaehyun sedikit cemas melihat keadaan Mark, "Kau bisa duduk, sayang?"

"Bisa.. Tapi kepalaku sangat berat"

"Aku bangunkan Daddymu dulu, ya?"

Mark hanya mengangguk lemah. Jaehyun segera berlari ke kamar Johnny dan segera membangunkannya.

"John bangun, Mark masih panas tapi ia tidak kuat untuk bangun dan sarapan. Bangun John" Jaehyun menggoyang-goyang kasar badan Johnny

Melihat Johnny yang tak kunjung bangun dan cemas dengan keadaan Mark, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk membawa Mark turun sendiri. Jaehyun membawa Mark di punggungnya. Piggy Back.

Mark antara sadar dan tidak sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun. Jaehyun menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan. Jaehyun tidak membawa Mark ke ruang makan, melainkan menidurkannya di ruang tamu.

"Kau mungkin akan bosan di kamarmu. Jadi aku membawamu kemari. Tidak apa-apa ya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil mengusap rambut Mark. Mark hanya mengangguk, "Tunggu sebentar, ya akan ku ambilkan sarapan dan juga obatmu, ya?"

"I-iya"

Jaehyun berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil sarapan juga susu untuk Mark. Dan juga sarapan untuknya. Ia mendudukkan Mark dan meletakkan beberapa bantal di punggung Mark agar Mark tidak pusing. Jaehyun mulai menyuapi Mark.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Mark pelan.

"Ini Omurice. Yuta dulu pernah sakit dan merengek padaku untuk membuatkan ini kepadaku sewaktu aku menjenguknya. Nasi goreng yang diselimuti telur. Cobalah" Jaehyun tersenyum dengan sendok yang berisi omurice untuk Mark. Mark mengunyahnya pelan.

"Dulu sewaktu aku sakit Daddy hanya membuatkanku bubur Oats yang selalu ia makan di malam hari. Itu tidak enak, Sonsaengnim"

Jaehyun bisa mendengar orang yang menuruni tangga sambil mengumpat tidak karuan. Jaehyun yakin jika itu Johnny.

"Telat lagi telat lagi bagaimana bisa aku membuat sarapan yang tidak membosankan untuk Mark?!"

Johnny masih tidak menyadari Jaehyun dan Mark di ruang tamu. Namun beberapa saat setelah turun dari tangga yang sekiranya Jaehyun sudah masuk ke dapur itu terlihat mencarinya.

"Jay? Jay? Kau dimana?"

"Aku diruang tamu"

"Mark kenapa?" tanya Johnny sewaktu melihat Mark yang di suapi Jaehyun.

"Kepalanya pusing namun panasnya tidak sepanas kemarin. Sarapanlah dan segera mandi, Aku akan menyiapkan bajumu setelah menyuapi Mark nanti" ujar Jaehyun pelan.

Johnny tersenyum dan memeluk erat Jaehyun, "Kau istri idaman sekali"

Jaehyun mencubit perut Johnny namun Johnny tetap memeluknya, "Kau bau, John"

Mark hanya melongo yang baru ini melihat Daddynya tersenyum tulus. Ia tidak pernah melihat pandangan ini sebelumnya.

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Yuta memasuki gerbang sekolah sembari menggerutu. Ponsel Jaehyun tidak aktif dan juga Mark yang tidak mengangkat semua panggilannya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mentang-mentang bertemu dengan mantannya, Jaehyun tidak segera memberiku kabar! Aku akan marah pada Jaehyun nanti"

"Yuta-ssi!" Yuta menoleh dan melihat Johnny yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuta ketus. Ia sedang Badmood.

"Ini aku menitipkan surat izin. Mark sedang tidak enak badan dan Jaehyun-" Johnny menatap tajam Johnny.

"Dia kenapa ha? Kau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh ya kepadanya sehingga ia tidak bisa masuk hari ini? Ayo mengaku!"

Johnny menyunggingkan seringaiannya, "Tidak, Yuta-ssi. Jaehyun tidak rela meninggalkan Mark sendirian sehingga ia menunggui Mark di sana. Dan tentang hal itu, Aku tidak melakukannya. Eh bukan tidak, tapi belum"

Di tempat Mark dan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memandangi Mark yang sudah tertidur di sofa setelah minum obat membuat hatinya merasa tidak enak hati untuk meninggalkannya. Apalagi setelah Johnny bercerita hingga hampir pukul dua pagi.

 **/Flashback-ON/**

"Jay" tangan kiri Johnny yang menopang kepala Jaehyun kini juga mulai memainkan rambut emasnya.

"Ya?" jawab Jaehyun.

"Mark..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kakakku melahirkannya secara prematur karena sebuah kecelakaan dan mau tidak mau harus di operasi setelah ketubannya pecah" Jaehyun memandangi Johnny dengan wajah serius, "Dia lemah dan rapuh. Banyak yang mengatakan jika Mark tidak bertahan lama karena bayi prematur rentan penyakit. Tapi dia tidak. Sedari kecil kakak iparku sibuk dan dia sepertinya mau mendengarkanku. Sewaktu aku berbisik di telinganya 'Hey Baby, I know you're stronger than mount Everest, dont listen what other people say to you. You're an angel for Seo Family. Life happily, not like me, Bastard for Seo Family. Make us proud of you' dia menggenggam jari telunjukku dengan kelima jarinya seolah-olah berkata 'yes, i will Johnny Daddy'" Jaehyun bisa melihat Johnny tersenyum.

"Sedari dia balita, dia dekat denganku dan orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Waktu itu dia berumur 6 tahun. Saat melihat jenazah orang tuanya untuk terakhir kalinya, dia tidak menangis. Namun pada malam harinya dia berbisik kepadaku 'Kini aku hanya memiliki seorang Daddy' kau tau Jay? Saat itu aku yang mulai masuk kedalam dunia kelam merasa malu di panggil Daddy. Aku tidak bisa memberi contoh baik. Aku hanya mengusap rambutnya dan mengatakan 'Daddy will do the best for you' namun kenyataannya aku malah pergi dan Mom yang merawatnya di Toronto. Karena orang yang ia panggil Daddy bukanlah orang baik Jay. Sewaktu aku berumur tujuh belas dan menginjakkan kakiku di Korea untuk kuliah, Dad memberiku hal yang selama ini aku impikan. Kau tau apa?"

"DJ Controller?" tanya Jaehyun yang meningat jika Johnny memiliki perlengkapan Dj yang lengkap hasil dari jerih payahnya.

"Tepat. Untuk menyemangatiku belajar di sini Dad membelikanku tipe terbaru. Dan aku belajar dengan suka rela. Hingga akhirnya aku semakin terjerumus ke dunia itu. Namun hasil tampil menjadi Dj pertamaku aku gunakan untuk membelikan Mark Skateboard. Walaupun aku pernah bekerja di klub malam, aku tidak ingin Mark masuk kesana. Tapi, Mark diam-diam pernah kesana dan aku marah padanya. Aku menguncinya semalam agar ia menyadari kesalahannya namun tiba-tiba mati lampu dan aku bisa mendengar jika dia menangis takut"

"John, sekarang kau kan sudah tidak memakainya lagi. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi Dj lagi?"

"Karena aku berjanji untuk melepaskan impianku yang itu hanya untukmu" Johnny menatap serius ke arah Jaehyun.

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak. Apalagi kulihat tadi Mark sangat menikmati masakanmu seperti aku"

 **/Flashback-off/**

"JUNG JAEHYUN SONSAENGNIM!"

Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kaget melihat Mark yang sudah duduk dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Maaf membentakmu Sonsaengnim. Tapi kau melamun tadi"

"Tidak apa-apa Mark"

"Apa yang Sonsaengnim pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada, Mark"

"Daddy ku ya?" Wajah Jaehyun memerah.

"Kau tidur lagi sana" Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Mark.

"Aku mau diusap rambutku. Boleh ya?"

Jaehyun duduk di sofa panjang dan meletakkan kepala Mark di pahanya. Ia mengusap rambut Mark perlahan.

"Sonsaengnim, Ceritakan waktu Daddy menyatakan cinta kepadamu, Dong? Aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada Yuta Sensei" Mark menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan memohon.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Apa ini karena efek Mark berdekatan dengan Yuta? Sehingga penasaran sekali dengan hubungannya yang di tentang orang tua Johnny. Tapi, toh, Mark anak asuhnya Johnny dan sudah pastinya ia berhak tahu kehidupan Daddynya.

"Di sebuah air terjun. Ia mengajakku ke puncaknya, namun aku takut untuk melompat karena sangat tinggi. Sehingga dia menggendongku, lalu berlari, dan melompat. Saat melompat itulah Daddymu berteriak 'JUNG JAEHYUN I LOVE YOU' untung saja itu air terjun yang jarang orang ketahui dan sepi. Namun siapa yang tidak kaget jika di perlakukan seperti itu?"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Johnny menunggui Jaehyun yang kini sedang masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun sejuk. Ditangan Jaehyun terdapat sebuah tempat makan. Itu rumah Nenek Jaehyun. Jaehyun bilang jika neneknya sedang merindukannya, Maka dari itu Jaehyun mengajak Johnny ke tempat neneknya dengan sebuah sepeda kayuh.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jaehyun keluar dan Johnny sibuk melihat pohon persik yang mulai berbuah di halaman rumah neneknya.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Jaehyun.

"Aku sedang sedikit bosan, Jay"

Jaehyun terlihat berpikir, "Hum.. Lima belas menit dari sini ada air terjun yang jarang orang ketahui. Kau mau kesana?" tanya Jaehyun.

Johnny tentu saja mengiyakan karena ia tidak pernah melihat air terjun seperti kata Jaehyun. Ia menanggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Jaehyun mengambil sepedanya dan memegang kemudi. Dan Johnny duduk di belakang dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Jaehyun erat. Saat Jaehyun kesulitan mengayuh, Johnny membantunya dengan dorongan kakinya.

"Aku suka di sini. Dulu sewaktu aku kecil saat berkunjung ke rumah nenek aku selalu pergi ketempat itu. Berenang dan pulang hingga sore" Jaehyun mencoba membuka percakapan dengan lelaki di belakangnya.

"Lalu? Paman memarahimu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu mengulanginya karena aku suka. Tapi aku tidak pernah hingga ke puncaknya. Aku takut jatuh"

"Anak nakal takut jatuh?"

"Ish kau ini! Kau pernah bermain sepertiku?"

"Tidak. Hanya bermain skateboard di halaman rumah. Mom bilang aku adalah target yang ingin diculik maka dari itu aku tidak pernah keluar rumah tanpa pengawalan"

"Apa enaknya seperti itu sih? Kau tidak di jauhi temanmu?"

"Tentu saja banyak yang menjauhiku. Mereka bilang aku tidak asik lah"

"Memang kau tidak asik! Kau sangat kaku!"

"Hei!" Johnny berteriak tidak terima.

Jaehyun menghentikan sepedanya, "Ayo turun"

"Hey, Kau marah?"

"Tidak, Bodoh. Air terjunnya tak jauh lagi dan jalanannya mulai berbatu. Kau itu berat jadi turun lah dan bantu aku menuntun sepedanya"

"Lalu kau yang naik sepeda sementara aku yang mendorongmu?"

"Tidak. Kita susah ya susah bersama" Jaehyun mulai turun dan menuntun sepedanya. Sepeda yang biasanya ia pakai untuk mengirim ikan dan Johnny tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh amis dan diam ketika Jaehyun memetik sebuah beri didalam keranjang kecil lalu memberikannya kepada Johnny.

"Aku ingin buah beri lagi" ujar Johnny ketika mulai mendorong sepeda Jaehyun.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan sekeranjang dan sekarang ingin lagi?" Jaehyun menoleh dan menatap Johnny tidak percaya.

"Berinya enak" jawab Johnny polos.

Jaehyun memarkirkan sepedanya di sebuah pohon dan entah mengapa mulai menggandeng Johnny melihat air terjun tersebut lebih dekat. Johnny tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dihadapannya adalah sebuah air terjun yang tidak sebesar Niagara dan sejuk, sekaligus tenang. Sungai di bawahnya mengalir tenang dan beberapa batuan besar dipinggirnya. Aliran sungainya pun juga memberikan kesejukannya tersendiri. Pepohonan di sekelilingnya tumbuh besar dan kokoh seakan-akan melindungi tempat tersebut dan..

 **'splash'**

Entah sejak kapan Jaehyun melipat celananya dan mulai menciprati Johnny dengan air.

"Hey itu tidak adil!" Protes Johnny yang hanya di balas dengan juluran lidah oleh Jaehyun seakan mengejeknya. Johnny menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Ia melepas kemejanya dan melipat celananya hingga batas paha. Lalu meletakkan sepatunya di samping sepatu Jaehyun.

Johnny mulai memasuki sungai kecil tadi dan membalas apa yang di lakukan Jaehyun. Keduanya saling berperang dengan cipratan air sungai yang jernih. Sesekali mereka bertemu pandang dan tersenyum jahil. Johnny yakin, sebelum dirinya bertemu Jaehyun ia adalah Lelaki Straight, Penyuka payudara wanita. Namun entah kenapa begitu melihat Jaehyun tersenyum ia merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Jay.. Pandangan diatas tampaknya indah" Johnny menunjuk puncak air terjun dengan dagunya.

"Jika kau mau lihat, naiklah sendiri aku akan menunggumu dan berendam di sini" ujar Jaehyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Kau saja"

"Jika kau dimangsa hewan bagaimana? Badanmu kan berisi mereka pasti mengiramu sangat lezat untuk dimakan"

"Excuse Me, Sir?"

"Okay. Damai" Johnny mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk v-sign dan keluar dari sungai. Menaiki sebuah jalan yang naik dengan hati-hati. **Ia tidak pernah pergi ke gunung, By The Way**.

Jaehyun menunggu Johnny yang tidak kunjung berteriak memberitahunya jika ia sudah berada diatas atau belum.

"mana si bodoh itu" ujar Jaehyun pelan.

"Jay! Tolong aku, Jay! Ada ular di hadapanku, Jay!" Jaehyun mendengarkan suara teriakan yang sangat ia yakini itu suara Johnny.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Jaehyun berlari dan menyusuri jalanan yang semakin naik menuju puncak itu dengan hati-hati. Kedua matanya selalu sibuk mencari sesosok Johnny. Dan sesering Jaehyun kemari, Ia baru tau jika diatas mulai banyak semak-semak sehingga wajar jika ada ular yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi masam seketika begitu melihat Johnny yang sedang duduk di dekat tanaman beri dan memetiknya lalu melahapnya. Johnny menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan tanpa dosa, "Kau mau berinya? Ini manis loh" ujar Johnny sembari memetik beberapa buah beri dan menyodorkannya kepada Jaehyun.

"Jadi, mana ularnya Johnny-ssi?" tanya Jaehyun masam.

"Ularnya? Tidak ada..." Jawab Johnny polos.

Jaehyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan "Aku panik dan segera kemari untuk menolongmu dan melupakan fakta jika aku takut tinggi, berharap kau tidak di gigit ular karena kau pria terbodoh yang aku temukan dan nyatanya kini kau membohongiku? Apa tujuanmu, hah?"

"Kemarilah, Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu" ujar Johnny.

"Apa? Buah Beri? Itu sangat tidak penting dan aku tidak lapar" Jaehyun berbalik hendak turun namun Johnny dengan sigap menggendong Jaehyun gaya Bridal yang membuat Jaehyun mau tidak mau memeluk leher Johnny dengan kuat.

"Johnny turunkan aku!"

"Ayo kita turun bersama-sama. Seperti katamu tadi, susah harus bersama"

"Tapi bukan artian ini bodoh!"

Namun terlambat, Johnny mundur beberapa langkah dan tetap berlari dengan menggendong Jaehyun yang makin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"JOHNNY YAAA!"

"JUNG JAEHYUN I LOVE YOU"

Keduanya melompat, atau hanya Johnny? Jaehyun terpaku menatap Johnny dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya dan

 **'BYUR'**

Mereka sudah sampai di bawah air terjun dan Jaehyun masih berpegangan kepada Johnny. Ia menatap Johnny yang menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

"Ulangi apa yang kau teriakan tadi"

Johnny menarik tubuh Jaehyun mendekat. Jaehyun yang terhipnotis oleh tatapan Johnny hanya menurut dan membiarkan Johnny memeluk pinggangnya. Johnny mengecup bibir Jaehyun yang mulai dingin. Lalu menatap teduh ke arah Jaehyun. "I Love You, Jung Jaehyun"

Johnny yang menunggu Jaehyun menjawabnya hanya menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Ia malu. Namun ia bisa merasakan jika Jaehyun menahan tangannya dan mengecupnya lembut begitu ia berbalik.

"Ayo pulang, Sudah sore" ujar Johhny sembari memberikan tangannya untuk di raih Jaehyun. Jaehyun meraihnya dengan senang hati.

"Aku yang akan memboncengmu pulang" ujar Johnny sembari mengambil sepeda Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terpaku, "Tidak usah. Aku saja"

"Kau terlihat lelah"

"Ya karena ulahmu itu tadi!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo naik"

Johnny sebenarnya ragu. Ia tidak pernah memakai sepeda seperti ini. Namun harga dirinya **tinggi _._** Ia menggenggam erat stang sepeda Jaehyun dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Awalnya dia kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan, namun berhasil mengayuh hingga sedikit jauh. Jaehyun memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Jalanan yang Johnny lalui mulai menurun dan dia tidak tahu mengapa tangannya gemetar. Stang yang ia genggam menjadi olenng dan

 **'BRAK'**

"Aduh"

"JOHNNY DAHIMU BERDARAH"

"Ha? Darah?"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

"Ah bodoh! Kenapa aku tadi tidak meminta nomor Johnny untuk menanyai Jaehyun, sih?" Yuta berjalan sendirian menuju kantin dengan sekotak Pocky Cookies and Cream ditangannya. Ia tidak pernah melepa Kue berbentuk stik dengan lapisan yang manis diatasnya walaupun Jaehyun pernah membuatkannya setoples dan lenyap ketika ia menonton gosip dan berpindah keperutnya.

Yuta segera mengambil antrian. Mau tidak mau ia harus makan makanan kantin karena ia tidak membuat bekal, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa memasak. Ia memiliki kompor di flatnya dan hanya di gunakan jika Jaehyun ke sana. Yuta menyadari sesuatu saat meraba saku celananya. Dompetnya tertinggal. Bagaimana ia membuka portalnya nanti? Yuta menepuk dahinya

"Yuta Sensei!" Seorang siswi menyapanya dan memberikan senyuman yang manis. ia membawa nampan yang berisi makan siangnya.

"Tunggu!" Siswi itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah Yuta.

"Iya sensei?"

"Kau kelas 10-4, kan?"

"Iya, Sensei. Aku Siyeon"

"Siyeon-ah, Bisa aku meminjam kartu kantinmu?"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Johnny menutup pintu mobilnya dan dengan santainya menekan remote pagar rumahnya agar tertutup otomatis. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kantong plastik berisi sterofoam berisi potongan daging, ayam, dan sosis, juga saus barbekyu. Mark mengiriminya pesan jika ia ingin makan malam dengan barbekyu. Johnny sebenarnya ingin mengajak Mark dan Jaehyun saja namun mengingat jika Mark hari ini tidak enak badan, Johnny mengadakan barbekyu kecil-kecilan.

Ia melihat Jaehyun dan Mark di ruang tamu. Mark tidur dengan berbantal paha Jaehyun. Jaehyun memakai kaos dan celana pendek Johnny.

"Daddy pulang" ujar Johnny sambil mengganti sandal rumah.

"Selamat datang Dad"

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Mark mengirimiku pesan jika Ia ingin makan barbekyu. Namun dia kan baru kembali normal jadi aku berpikir tidak apa-apa jika barbekyu di rumah"

"Ah.. Baiklah. Kau mandi sana. Aku akan menyiakannya. Ada baju bersih dan minuman di meja kamarmu. Cepat kau bau. Biar Mark yang menyiapkan pemanggangnya"

Johnny mengacak rambut Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengambil kantong plastik tersebut sehingga Mark sendirian di sana. Ia pun teringat jika Jaehyun memberinya tugas menyalakan pemanggangan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Daddy seperti itu" ujar Mark pelan.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Daging yang di beli Johnny banyak lemaknya dan Jaehyun yakin Johnny hanya memesan pada pegawai supermarket dan pegawai itu memberinya karena tau jika Johnny tidak paham soal daging.

"Dia tetap bodoh" ujar Jaehyun sambil memisahkan lemak di daging itu perlahan sebelum membersihkannya.

Setelah menyiapkan bahan yang sekiranya diperlukan dan beberapa kaleng soda, Ia menuju lift di rumah Johnny yang tadi di beritahu Mark. Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak suka naik lift karena ia akan merasa pusing jika tidak berdiri di pojok, namun ia sedang malas menaiki tangga karena nampan yang di bawanya berat.

Pertama kalinya ia melihat lantai teratas rumah Johnny. Ada Hot Tubs Jacuzzi yang cocok untuk beberapa orang di sebuah ruangan namun ada kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon, tenang tidak terlihat dari luar tapi terlihat dari dalam, ada juga kursi dengan perapian, dan juga Balkon yang bisa digunakan untuk pesta. Ada pemanggangan, kursi dan meja taman, rumput buatan, dan juga kursi malas atau kursi cleopatra. Di bagian pembatas kiri dan kanan terbuat dari kayu yang di susun rapi seperti pagar, di pembatas depan terbuat dari kaca yang seperti di ruangan Jacuzzi tadi tetapi memiliki sebuah lampu sehingga tidak membuatnya gelap jika dimalam hari. Dan juga pembatasnya sedada Jaehyun.

"Sonsaengnim, Daddy yang menggambar desainnya dan Nanny yang membangunnya. Bagaimana?" tanya Mark yang sedang duduk di kursi malas dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Daddymu punya banyak bakat" puji Jaehyun. Tentu saja. Johnny bisa membuatnya tidak bertahan lama jika marah, tidak bisa membuatnya kesal dengan memberikan senyuman terbodoh bagi Jaehyun, mencuri hatinya hanya dalam 2 minggu, dan tidak bisa membuatnya berpaling.

"Apa saja?"

"Dia mantan Dj. Aku kehilangan rekamannya sewaktu ponsel lamaku jatuh ke sungai"

"Kenapa ke sungai? Ingin melompat? Memang bisa?" suara Johnny menginterupsi keduanya.

"Kau ini selalu meledekku"

"Daddy lama sekali" cibir Mark.

"Daddymu sebenarnya jika mandi seperti seorang gadis. Lama sekali! Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menggosok punggungnya dengan baik!"

"Jay~"

"Kau mau apa Mark? Daging atau ayam?"

"Apa saja jika Sonsaengnim yang memasaknya pasti enak"

"Aku maunya dirimu, sayang"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, bodoh"

Tanpa kedua insan itu ketahui. Mark diam-diam merekamnya. Lalu mengirimnya ke Yuta karena sedari tadi Yuta meng-spam chatnya.

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Johnny memperhatikan Mark yang sudah turun dan memastikan Mark tidak naik lagi. Mark baru saja pamit jika ia sudah mengantuk karena obat. Johnny segera menutup pintu tersebut dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Ia menghampiri Jaehyun yang merasakan semilir angin yang masih terasa sedikit dingin memainkan rambut emasnya. Di peluknya pinggang Jaehyun dari belakang dan Johnny menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaehyun. Di hirupnya aroma tubuh Jaehyun yang sangat Johnny rindukan. Dikecupnya pelan leher seputih susu tersebut.

"J-john..." tangan Jaehyun berpegangan erat pada pembatas balkon.

"I miss you, Jay" ujar Johnny rendah tepat ditelinganya dan menggigitnya pelan.

"John h-hentikan"

"Tidak mau, Baby" Johnny membuka bahu Jaehyun. Ia mengecup, menghisap, dan menjilat bahu Jaehyun. Johnny tidak gila memberikan bitten mark di leher Jaehyun.

Tangan Jaehyun menahan tangan Johnny yang mulai masuk ke bajunya. Ia berbalik dan menghadap Johnny yang sudah tegang.

"Ini Balkon, John"

"Well, tampaknya lebih sehat jika kita 'Olahraga' di luar kan daripada di dalam?" ujar Johnny sambil mengecup bibir Jaehyun.

Johnny menciumi bibir Jaehyun liar dan membawanya ke kursi malas. Di kecupinya pipi hingga leher Jaehyun sedangkan sang empu pasrah dh bawahnya. Dengan sekali tarikan Johnny melepas celana dan celana dalam Jaehyun yang memperlihatkan penis Jaehyun yang merah muda. Di kocoknya pelan penis yang berukuran segenggam tangannya. Wajah Jaehyun sudah sangat merona antara malu dan menahan nikmat. Sudah lama ia tidak telanjang di depan Johnny dan rasanya seperti pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan pria tersebut.

Johnny membuka lebar paha Jaehyun yang membuat lubangnya terekspos dan Jaehyun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Johnny mulai menghisap penis sedang Jaehyun dan memijat twinsballnya pelan. Jaehyun menggoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya menahan geli dan nikmat bersamaan. Hembusan nafas Johnny memberikan rangsangan tersendiri baginya.

"a-aahh... John..." paha Jaehyun yang berada di bahu Johnny menegang saat Johnny memainkan jarinya di sekitar hole Jaehyun.

Johnny melepas kulumannya pada penis Jaehyun dan meludahi ketiga jarinya. Ia lupa tidak membawa lube. Di hisapnya lagi penis Jaehyun dan Johnny mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Jaehyun. Jaehyun menggigit kuat bantal yang ia gunakan sebagai pegangan saat Johnny memasukkan jari keduanya. Ia tidak gila menjerit begitu saja.

Johnny mulai memainkan lubang Jaehyun sembari memperkuat hisapannya pada penis Jaehyun. Lubang Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengetat dan membuat Johnny mengumpat namun tertahan. Jaehyun mendesah nikmat merasakan getaran pada penisnya.

"Aaahhh... J-johnny i wan-na c-cum" Johnny melepas hisapannya pada penis Jaehyun. Ia juga mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Jaehyun. Tidak ada lube dan Johnny berpikir memakai precum Jaehyun saja untuk pelicinnya. Johnny mengurut pelan penis Jaehyun dan membiarkan semburan precumnya membasahi jarinya.

Johnny menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan menggoda sewaktu mengolesi lubang Jaehyun dengan precumnya. Wajah Jaehyun sudah memerah karena malu.

"Jay... Aku lupa jika tidak bawa lube. Kau mau membasahi punyaku?" tannya Johnny sensual.

Dengan wajah memerah dan menahan malu pun Jaehyun mengangguk. Perlahan ia merangkak menuju bagian selatan Johnny yang sudah tegang. Di turunkannya perlahan celana Johnny dan mengurut penis itu pelan. Jaehyun menelan ludahnya takut.

Perlahan Jaehyun memasukkan kepala penis Johnny yang juga besar itu ke mulutnya. Menjilatinya seperti kucing yang menjilati badannya sendiri. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok pangkal penis Jaehyun yang sudah pasti tidak muat dimulutnya.

Jaehyun melepas kulumannya dan kini mulai memberikan eye contact yang erotis kepada Johnny. Dijilatnya penis Johnny dari kepala hingga pangkalnya seperti menjilati permen apel yang manis. Johnny mengumpat nikmat dibuatnya. Jaehyun tersenyum nakal sembari mulai menghisap penis Johnny hingga kepala penis itu menyentuh tenggorokannya. Yuta pernah bercerita jika memuaskan pasangan bisa dengan cara memberinya deep throat. Jaehyun bisa merasakan penis Johnny mulai sangat keras di mulutnya.

Jhonny memegang kepala belakang Jaehyun dan menekannya seiring ia menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar.

"hmmphhhh" erangan tertahan Jaehyun membuat Jhonny mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat. Ini sangat nikmat. Apalagi Jaehyun tidak menolak saat Jhonny memasukkan penisnya ke mulutnya. Jaehyun memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

Sekiranya sudah basah, Johnny menarik penisnya dan membuat Jaehyun menggeram kecewa.

"Menungginglah sayang"

Tanpa perintah kedua kali Jaehyun menungging. Memamerkan dua pantat bulat dan lubang yang meminta untuk disumpal dengan penis besar nan panjang milik Johnny. Jaehyun berpegangan pada sandaran kursi malas dan membuka pahanya lebar sehingga lubangnya semakin terlihat.

Johnny menampar pantat Jaehyun sekali sebelum meludahi tangannya untuk membasahi penisnya. Ia rindu bercinta dengan Jaehyun dengan posisi ini. Diarahkannya penisnya yang sudah ingin dipuaskan tersebut perlahan menuju lubang Jaehyun. Tangan Jaehyun menuntun penis Johnny masuk kedalamnya dan mendiamkannya agar terbiasa. Jaehyun menutup matanya menikmati Johnny yang menghentakkan keras penisnya sekali masuk.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh..."

Johnny menarik Jaehyun agar bisa menciuminya sembari mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak. Tangan kirinya menyusup ke baju Jaehyun dan mencubit gemas nipple Jaehyun. Desahan Jaehyun tertahan oleh ciuman liar Johnny.

Tangan Jaehyun semakin erat mencengkeram sandaran kursi saat Johnny makin liar menumbuk lubangnya tanpa henti. Matanya memejam saat Johnny mengurut pelan penisnya. Harus Jaehyun akui, 'bakat' Johnny dalam urusan ranjang sangat hebat. Jaehyun merasa jika akan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Johnny menumbuk titik nikmatnya tanpa ampun. Membuat Jaehyun memandangi Johnny dengan tatapan 'jangan berhenti'.

J-john...I Wanna... Aaaahhhhh...C-cum...aaahhh"

"Again, Baby?" Jaehyun menggangguk sambil menundukkan kepala.

Johnny mempercepat tempo kocokan pada penis Jaehyun dan menghajar Lubang Jaehyun.

"J-johnn! Im Com-aaaahhh!" Jaehyun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya saat spermanya membasahi tangan dan kursi Johnny. Pegangannya pada kursi mulai melemas sementara Johnny masih tahan.

"Kau masih sempit seperti dulu, Baby. Aku jadi ingin memasukimu lebih lama lagi" Johnny berbisik dan mengecup bahu Jaehyun pelan.

Johnny mengeluarkan penisnya dan bersandar pada kursi. Jaehyun yang mengerti maksud Johnny tersebut mendudukkan dirinya diatas penis Johnny. Tangan Johnny memegangi kedua pantat bulat Jaehyun. Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Johnny sewaktu Johnny menurunkan pantatnya perlahan dan menaikkan penisnya secara bersamaan.

"A-aaah! L-lagi John!"

Johnny menuruti keinginan Jaehyun dengan senang hati dan memberikan beberapa tumbukan lagi yang membuat Jaehyun berteriak nikmat.

"Bergeraklah, Baby i will come"

Jaehyun mencium Johnny sebelum ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya liar dan semakin mengeratkan lubangnya. Tempo naik-turunnya semakin cepat seiring Johnny memeluk pinggangnya dan menciuminya dengan liar. Johnny juga menjambak lembut rambutnya yang sudah basah akan keringat.

"Ah... Ah..."

"Jay Im Coming!" Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah cairan hangat mengaliri lubangnya. ia menatap Johnny dan menciumnya lembut. Johnny mendekap pinggangnya semakin erat. Ia ingin semua spermanya mengalir pada lubang Jaehyun. Ia memandang Jaehyun penuh sensual.

"Mau berendam air hangat?"

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Jaehyun membuka matanya dan menyadari jika Johnny sudah bangun. Ia melihat jam di meja Johnny dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 5:15. Badannya terlalu lelah karena permainannya dengan Johnny semalam. Namun ia harus tetap masuk untuk hari ini.

Jaehyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada lube sehingga Jaehyun harus membasahi penis Johnny dengan air liurnya kemarin yang membuat lubangnya sedikit sakit.

Ia membersihkan lubangnya dan memastikan tidak ada sperma Johnny lagi didalamnya sebelum mandi. Ia harus cepat agar Johnny bisa mengantarkan ke flatnya terlebih dahulu untuk ganti baju lalu berangkat bersama dengan Mark.

Jaehyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yng melilit pinggang kebawahnya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Johnny meninggalkan tanda hanya di bahu dan sekitar dadanya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" tanya Johnny yang baru saja masuk.

"Aku harus pulang ganti baju!"

"Jay... Ini kan, Jum'at. Bukannya hanya ekskul? Kau kan bisa meminjam bajuku?"

Jaehyun menepuk dahinya. Ia hanya mengisi Homerun dan ekskul nanti. Dan tentu saja ia bisa berpakaian bebas hari ini.

"Jas ada di pintu ke-dua, Dalaman ada di pintu pertama, Celana di pintu ke-empat. Sepatu ada di ruangan sebelah ruang kerjaku. Aku akan mandi dulu. Aku sudah memasak pancake untuk sarapan kita"

Apa? Pancake? Memang Johnny bisa membuatnya?

* * *

 **• EX-BOY •**

* * *

Yuta memandangi ponselnya sebal. Jaehyun seharian lupa mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya dan Yuta berharap Jaehyun mengiriminya pesan 'Yuta... Maafkan aku, Jangan marah lagi, ya? Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu hari ini" Namun, Tidak! Jaehyun malah mengabarinya jika masih menginap di tempat Johnny. Apalagi semalam Mark memberinya Video bagaimana Johnny manja pada Jaehyun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ia takut menjadi bahan gosip sehingga tidak mengabariku?"

Mobil Johnny berhenti tak jauh dari Yuta berdiri. Jaehyun keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum Mark. Ia mengenakan Turtle-neck shirt putih dan dipadu oleh jas hitam yang Yuta rasa tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Dan Jaehyun yang berjalan dengan sedikit meringis?

Yuta menghampiri Jaehyun. Bukannya memberi salam, Yuta menepuk pantat Jaehyun yang membuat Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah... Kau bercinta dengan dia kan?"

"YUTA MULUTMU" pekik Jaehyun.

Yuta pun menurunkan kerah yang menutupi leher Jaehyun.

"Tenang Yuta-ssi. Aku tidak menandainya di situ" ujar Johnny usil.

"John!"

"Apa sayang?"

"Bagaimana malammu dengan Jay, John?" tanya Yuta tajam.

"Humm..." Johnny terlihat berpikir. "Sehat. Karena aku olahraga dengan Jaehyun di 'luar'"

"Kau gila..."

Jaehyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Iya Umma?"

Mata Jaehyun membulat, "Apa? Akan ke flatku hari ini?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Kolom Curhat :**

Saya masih bikin awal-awal Chap wordsnya belum seberapa banyak. Dan mungkin kalo mendekati inti Chap saya belajar ketik panjang. Kenapa fast update? **Ya lagi suka sama ini.** By the way ini ngetiknya waktu insom parah separah-parahnya **mulai ngetik jam 2 pagi dan selese jam 5 dan sampe sekarang saya ga tidur :)**. Ada beberapa part yang saya ketik-delete-ketik-delete karena khawatir kurang hot. Tapi yawes lah ada baiknya saya ngetik nc berdasarkan cara dan imajinasi saya.

SUMPAH GATAU KENAPA IMAGINE SAYA BIKIN MAKEOUT DI BALKON ITU TT

Ah iya, ada yang tanya **Kenapa Chap kemarin ceritanya Bold semua?** Beneran jeung saya bingung! Saya liat Via Opera Mini, **Iya bold semua kaya artis anak Instagram yang sok hitseu itu semwa,** **TAPI** waktu pagi tadi saya check di App FFn, Malah engga, buka via Mozila juga engga, Normal kaya yang saya bayangin. Tapi gapapa lah ya, bukan salah siapa. Udah saya benerin.

Harap sabar, Ini ujian,

Ah iya, mau kenalan? Silahkan. Saya fia tapi lebih suka dipanggil Fei. Pokoknya panggil fei aja ya.

Terima kasih juga sama kalean-kalean lagi yang mereview ff pualing drama punya saya.

Dan seperti saya, Gausah malu sksd-in saya di review, saya orangnya ngga punya malu Saya suka baca kritik dan saran-sarannya karena kadang itu bikin Mood saya naik. Jangan lupa untuk kritik dan saran lagi ya untuk Chapter ini! With Love, Selingkuhannya Johnny /dihajar Jaehyun/


End file.
